


malecfanfic    teacher   2017

by Malec_fanfic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, School, Secret Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_fanfic/pseuds/Malec_fanfic
Summary: Magnus is a young teacher at an expensive school and not very happy with Alec, his cocky, smoking, annoying, pretty, 17 years old student. The worst thing, Alec does not make it easy for Magnus to avoid him.Where could this lead to? Definitely not to true love…right?Note: This is a fanfic first posted on Instagram @malec_fanfic (now @angeldrw) in 2017, please excuse some mistakes I made back then. <3





	malecfanfic    teacher   2017

First day after Christmas holidays and Magnus was way to early at his lecture hall, he wanted everything to be perfect. It wasn´t easy for him, as a new, and above all, very young teacher at one of the most prestigious high school of the US. The rich parents of his students wanted someone old and experienced to teach their children, but Magnus´ references spoke for him. He had a great graduation in English, geography and history and his students liked him, usually. Of course, there often were those troublemakers, Alec Lightwood was one of them. Magnus knew this the moment he entered the hall, he was only wearing tight jeans and a dark sweater with the logo of his student union, no suit shirts like the others, beside his dark brown hair was messy and he looked as if he hadn´t slept at all. Alec was known for his parties and his girls. Right now, he was talking to two, while the class had already started. Magnus sighed, actually he was a shy and cautious person, so assertiveness wasn´t his strength, but people listened to him without any instructions, because of his ability to tell, to make the most boring themes interesting. Taking a deep breath, he straightened the collar of his light grey suit and began. “Good morning and happy new year guys, I´m Mr. Bane, your new English teacher. As you all know, my predecessor Mrs. Tale prepared you for the test tomorrow, for which you had to learn over the holidays. This hour, I´m here for your questions.” The whole class pouted quietly, but soon some hands were raised, after all, it was their graduation year and every single grade was important. “You´ll find the rules of rhetoric on page eighty to one hundred and two.” Magnus answered the question of a girl, while Alec laughed a little bit too loud with his seat neighbor. “Mr. Lightwood, Mr. Herondale, any useful input?” He asked and crossed his arms over his chest. “No, I´m sorry Mr.” Alec chuckled and leaned back, not breaking the arrogant eye contact. “Then don´t disturb. Maybe, you don´t know, but I got all of your grades and I think especially you two should better listen!” Usually Magnus wasn´t that mean, but it couldn´t hurt to convey the impression he would be. The bell rang and Alec left the room in a hurry, this new teacher was annoying and he looked so terrible…well-behaved in his tight suit with the thin black tie and the neatly hairstyle. Bane was maybe five or seven years older than he was, and already acted so complacent. Didn´t he know who he was? His parents paid a lot more than the school cost and Alec learned as much as he had to pass the year, then he would come into the Lightwood business, so he only needed D´s at school. “Hey bro.” Jace leaned against the lockers next to him. “Wanna go to pizza hut at lunch break?” “Yes, but only with my sis and her friend Clary, right?” “Uhm, yea, maybe you could ask them.” He smirked. “And what about today night, club?” “No, I´m sorry Alec, English test tomorrow, forgotten?” “Wow, you´re really becoming a nerd.” “Shut up, you should better learn, too, it doesn´t seems as if Mr. Bane would like you.” “Fuck Mr. Bane, he won´t spoil my day.” He grabbed his backpack and followed Jace to their next classroom. ////After school Alec decided to wait outside for his sister and lightened up a cigarette leaning against the wall. The pure smoke in his throat calmed him down and mixed with the cold winter air outside. “Hey!” He heard a sharp voice and needed a few seconds until he realized who it was, but then he sighed bothered. Mr. Bane came over the lawn quickly to him. He nearly laughed when he saw him in his bourgeois woolen trench coat. Actually this school was way too inflated chic for Alec. “Away with it! You know very well that smoking is prohibited here, beside you´re only seventeen!” “Isn´t it my thing?!” He murmured and took another deep breath “No Mr. Lightwood, your parents don´t pay us to let you destroy your lungs here, turn it off, now! Oh and give me that package!” Mr. Bane offered him his hand and Alec recognized a few thin rings around his fingers, at least one thing that made him interesting. Alec looked at him for a moment, but his dark eyes showed no weakness. “You know I can go and get more.” Alec sighed and gave him the rest of the cigarettes, whereby they touched for a second. “Much fun.” Bane said and left. “And don´t forget to learn!” When he´d arrived the main way, he turned around for a last time again and Alec could still see his grin from this distance, it was provocative, not like Alec had assessed him. He got unintentional curious. “Hey brother, owe, don´t let Dad smell that.” Izzy waved with her hands. “I´m not dumb and this guy just grabbed my packet.” “You can be happy that he didn´t tell the headmaster, you have to be carefully! And wait, is this Mr. Bane?” “Yes, he´s my new English teacher.” “Ohh, Lydia from you class told me about him. Hot, isn´t he?” “What, you can´t be serious! He´s just like everybody else at this uppity stuck-up school.” He laughed and clicked absently with his lighter. “Maybe, but his ass looks pretty good in those suit trousers.” “Izzy! Go and wash your mouth!” “Yeah, you´re the one that should say that!” She giggled and nudged his shoulder. “Now come I need my starbucks.” ///When they came home, Izzy was happily sucking at her drinking palm sticking in too expensive too sweet coffee and Alec recognized relieved that none of their parents was there. It was somewhat ridiculous that Izzy had told him to hide his smoking, mostly, they were alone, and he wasn´t even sure anymore if their parents would care. “Any plans for tonight? Clary and I are free and I asked Lydia, too, maybe she fits you better than Mr. Bane.” “Stop it. But yes, I wanted to ask you that, too. I´ll call Raphe, he can buy alcohol and new cigarettes.” “Perfect.” She smiled and went upstairs to her room, Alec did the same. His room was huge, but the furniture minimalistic, nothing really interesting. He laid on the bed and saw his English books at his table, seemed as if they would mock him, but learning was really the last thing he wanted to do. He was sure he would manage it somehow, just like always, but he was thinking without Mr. Bane, too…//// Alec knew he was sitting at his table in class, but he felt nothing but the painful headache that had survived two aspirin, maybe he´d gone a little bit too far last night. He couldn´t remember much, only Raphael how he waved with full vodka bottles and that it must have been nice in the club, he´d recognized two dark blue marks at his neck. “I´m glad nobody is ill today, you find you test sheets at your table and you´ve got two hours to write and to answer the questions. Much luck.” Magnus said and took place at the teacher desk, he had a few documents to read, while he was watching his students to catch them cheating. They seemed well prepared, at least most of them. Everybody could see the Lightwood boy´s hangover, how he nearly lied powerless on his table and Magnus felt a little bit sorry for him. He remembered his cigarettes and the sparkling in his eyes yesterday, now they were numb and nearly closed, Magnus hadn´t much hope for his test papers. Silly pretty boy, so much potential and so less will to use it. Quietly sighing he concentrated on his own stuff again, until something stabbed him, it was Alec´s gaze. He faced him, but Alec didn´t look away, so Magnus did again. He got embarrassed, why? He was the teacher! Nevertheless he didn´t dare to hold eye contact, maybe Alec was angry with him for taking his packet and wanted to peeve him. That was what he would expect from him, so he decided to ignore him. Maybe a lot of students started to cheat now, but Magnus didn´t care anymore, he just starred at his own hands. “Time´s up! Hand them in, and don´t forget your names!” Magnus stood up and was in his role as the severe teacher again. He collected the tests and couldn´t avoid looking at Alec when he´d reached him. He was trying to hold his strict face, but lost it for a few seconds when their gazes met. There happened something between them, small and hidden, but it was there. Magnus turned around, so Alec couldn´t see his face anymore and went back. Shivering he had to take a deep breath, what the hell was going on? `Nothing´ He told himself. `Absolute nothing.´///// Alec knew he´d failed the second he´d put away his pen and started starring at his teacher, trying to remember every edge of his face, especially the deep black eyes. Inside, he´d smiled when Mr. Bane looked away as if he hadn´t noticed, it had been a nice game while he´d waited until the time was over, but then it got different. He´d given him the sheets and caught his gaze, too short to cause something big, but enough to cause something between them. Alec had even decided to smoke in front of him again, this time on purpose, only to create a reason for a talk, but these thoughts got killed by the test he got back one week later. Suddenly all his confused crushing feelings mingled to one, anger. Bane gave him a fucking F!! Now, when every single grade decided on his future. He had to achieve at least his graduation to work at his father´s company, that wasn´t possible with an F in English. Below he could read in fire red mocking letters `Come see me´. Preferably he would tear the paper apart and throw it at that teacher. “Ugh, I told you to learn.” Jace said when he saw Alec´s grade, he himself got a C. “Fuck off Jace.” “Oh yes, I will. Together with Clary while you have to talk to our friendly teacher. I think I slowly really like him.” Alec tried to punch him, but Jace was faster and left giggling, oh how he hated his best friend. Reluctantly he got up, packed his things and went to the teacher´s desk, where Mr. Bane put his own stuff in his leather bag. He wore the light grey suit with the black tie again, terrible educated, but Alec had to admit that Izzy was right, it fitted him at certain...areas. “You wanted to talk to me.” He said and crossed his arms over his chest while watching the other students leaving. “Yes…” Bane turned around and looked at him, but not really in his eyes. “First, do me a favor and help me with this books, I´m already late.” He pointed at the huge stack of books at the desk and Alec rolled his eyes, but took a few and followed his teacher who was carrying the rest. “Well,” He started while they were walking through the corridors, alone, the others had already left. “You know why I wanted to speak you, your test is awful.” “Not in my opinion.” “Maybe, but you´re not the one to decide that, right?” Magnus opened a thick wooden door with his foot and entered the enormous private library of the high school. He´d fallen in love with the smell of the old books and the cozy atmosphere of the dimmed light, when he himself had gone to this school, even if that had only been for one year, then he hadn´t had enough money anymore. It made him more than happy to be able to come back. He put the books on a little cart to sort them in the shelves again while Alec followed him. “Mr. Lightwood, I´m clueless. This essay is not even worth the name, you did absolutely nothing for it, not to mention your hangover at exam day!” Alec´s face became a mask. “How do you know?” “You looked like a zombie and I´m not dumb.” He sighed. “Mr. Bane, please, I need my graduation.” Alec handed him the next book, it looked very old and valuable. “You don´t have to please me, you have to learn and to write. Your grades are about your output, not about if I like you.” “But it can´t hurt, can it?” Alec´s facial expressions were unreadable and it bothered Magnus. Maybe asking Alec to follow him to such a barely visited place like the library, hadn’t been a good idea. Of course, nobody was here after school end and the hand shaking came back. Magnus cursed his inability to stay calm in front of a student, one in a hundred students, but to his defense, Alec didn´t seem like one. He acted different and the fact that he was taller than Magnus was, didn´t really help, so he had to face Alec´s beautiful neck. “To come back to our theme, at least try to work for the next year, you can still save your grade, year´s not over yet. You´re allowed to go now.” Magnus wanted to be alone again as quick as possible. “Would you mind if I stay? I could help, you said you would already be late.” Alec asked and Magnus thought he´d seen a wink. Well…he couldn´t forbid Alec to stay at the library of his high school, could he? “Uhmm, sure why not, thank you, but don´t think it would change anything about your test.” “Of course not.” Alec answered and this time, he really winked at him, but again, what should Magnus do? Forbid him to blink? “Alright, where to put this one?” He showed him a little golden one. “Er..up there on the gallery, to `old maps´, you´ll need a ladder.” He caught himself watching Alec walking to the place he´d told him, his long legs, his broad back…Gosh, Magnus´ cheeks heated up, he hoped he didn´t blush. “Why so many mysterious books?” Alec asked as he looked at the others. “I´m also geographic and history teacher, I´m interested in such `mysterious´ things.” Magnus smiled a bit. “Oh how cryptic.” Alec grinned. “Is that the reason for your rings, too?” He looked at the bright jewelry around his fingers. Every time Alec thought he´d found a connection, Magnus took a step back, like right now, he turned around and covered his hands. “No I just…like them.” Then he continued sorting books in the shelves, playing the unconcerned teacher. “What´s with you, smoking to play the tumblr boy?” That was unexpected. “No, I can´t, someone took away my cigarettes.” “Wish I could also take your cheeky behavior and your messy clothes.” He said and froze, when he realized what he just said. “Well, that sounded more…lewdly than I expected. I´m sorry, I´ll go. See you next week Mr. Lightwood.” Magnus said while taking the last two books and passed him. As he walked, he wanted to hesitate so badly, just to get a last look at him- “Mr. Bane, wait,” Alec grabbed his arm softly. Magnus looked at his hand on his suit and then at Alec´s face, only a few centimeters away. He could feel Alec´s breath, while his own heart jumped at every beat. “I-I,” Alec´s ego was a little bit unsettled now, Magnus was so much more intense than he´d thought, but surprisingly it was Magnus who couldn´t held back anymore. Like in slow motion, he put a hand on Alec´s neck to pull him closer and pressed their lips together passionately. Alec replied immediately, dragged him against a shelve and tasted him demanding, he tasted so good. With closed eyes, Alec licked over his peachy lips, before he opened his ones to let Magnus´ tongue, even if it only lasted for a second. Their kiss ended as fast as it had begun, to Alec´s regret. Magnus pushed him back and looked shocked heavily breathing. “Oh god, I´m sorry, I´m so sorry, I´m your teacher, p-please tell nobody. I´ll go.” “No, Mr. Bane…” But Magnus was already gone, the doors were loudly closed, leaving flashed Alec with prickling lips behind. //// Magnus burst out of the school and the coldness hit him like an icicle, he had his coat forgotten at his classroom, but he deserved it. He did the worst thing a teacher could do, kiss his own student. He could lose his life, his career, his everything, he even could go to jail as a sex offender, Alec was underage. Hopefully he would stay silent. His throbbing heart wanted to jump out of his chest, Magnus was panting and his shuddering hands were barely able to unlock his car. “Fuckfuckfuck” He leaned cursing against the steering wheel and stroked his hair back. How should he ever meet Alec again? How should he ever talk to him as his teacher, not as the man who had touched him like this? Or, more terrible, what if Alec blackmailed him to get better grades? Magnus was so stupid, he was so fucking stupid. Only one weekend between now and his next English lesson with Alec´s class, he could only beg that everything stayed the same. At home, Church welcomed him purring and wandered around his legs, of course that grey fluffy bunch of fur was always hungry. “Hey you, patience, you´ll get your food.” He entered the kitchen and took Church´s bowl to refill it, while he starred out the window, snowflakes slowly floated down to the ground, winterwonderland had arrived. Suddenly he felt very tired, it had been a long day and he just wanted to stop thinking about Alec. After its meal, his cat jumped on his bed, laid down next to him and Magnus stroked through his fleecy hair. “You won´t believe what happened today.” He sighed, but Church didn´t seem very interested, if he only knew. Doesn´t matter how much he tried, the pretty boy was still stumbling through his mind, smiling and winking and catching for Magnus´ lips. He got goose bumpy, just because of the memory, but he wasn´t allowed to! “I hate this thoughts, I hate myself, I don´t know, I´m a shy person, but nevertheless I kissed this boy and risked everything, just for a single moment!” The cat blinked and rubbed his head at Magnus´ stomach. “Yes, I know you want to sleep, I just had to tell anyone.” ////Alec arrived late at home, even later than usual, he had to be completely alone for a few hours, so he´d walked the whole way home. He loved winter, the silence and the darkness, but definitely not when the snow drenched his new cigarettes. He´d lied, Raphe had bought him new ones, but he´d wanted to go on with the conversation and it ended much better than he´d expected. He wanted more. How gladly he would have to go on, but Bane´s frightened face had shown him pretty well how his teacher thought about him. This was what their relationship was about, student and teacher, but Bane had lost control and Alec had been able to feel his desire for him like a thunderbolt. Like something had broken out, before he´d locked it again, deep inside of him. Alec wanted to lure it out again, he wanted Magnus to drop his reservations completely. Next cigarette, a last try to ban the stirring fuzzy feeling, but as expected, it was useless. The first time in his life, he was looking forward to Monday and his next English class, then Magnus wouldn´t be able to avoid him anymore.////Turned out, he was. The lesson was cancelled and they had a free hour, the best thing ever for Alec, usually. He wasn´t angry, but somehow disappointed. The whole weekend, he´d laid around and felt uncompleted and now, Mr. Bane just didn´t show up. The secretary only told them that their teacher would be ill, but Alec didn´t really believe it. He knew, it was because of him, but what had Bane suggested to do? Play ill forever? Or change school? He wouldn´t react so drastically, would he? The only sign of him was the left coat on the teacher´s chair, the dopy formal woolen coat, Alec still hated it. But…Magnus was ill, he needed a warm jacket, right?! “Alec would you finally come?” Jace wanted to go to the cafeteria, but Alec didn´t move. “Do you know where Mr. Bane lives?” “What?! Are you out of your mind?” Alec tried to explain to not let him seem strange. “Err, no, I had to do an extra exercise because of the F, you know. And I should let him correct it as soon as possible.” “And you really did it? Who´s the nerd now?” Jace giggled. “Yes, what should I say, I need my graduation.” “Well, no idea and I don´t think he needs it when he´s ill.” He left him alone, and before Alec knew, he´d taken the jacket and was on his way to the school office, there had to be a chance.//// Magnus knew it was pointless and childish, but he had convinced himself that he felt truly sick. He hadn´t ever skipped a single workday, so it was ok, he needed an excuse to wear nothing but sweatpants and a fluffy dressing gown. Church looked at him reproachfully. “Be quiet, you´re not the one to judge me.” He said while patting his cat´s head, then he went back to his couch with a tea in his hands and continued watching TV, wrapped into several blankets. He looked like a caterpillar and he loved it. It rang. Magnus looked warily at the door, trying to decide if he should open or not. Would it be worth to destroy the cozy atmosphere? Probably not, but it rang again, he got nervous and went to the little screen at the wall in the floor that showed the visitors outside. Perplexed, he stumbled back and nearly dropped his cup when he saw Alec in front of the building. He´d thought his flat was the only place where he was save, but obviously, Alec found him. The next time he heard the bell, it was a double ringing and he himself still stood motionless. It was a terrible situation. Lastly, he put the tea away and opened, trying to make a serious face in his sleeping clothes. “What are you doing here?” Alec didn´t believe he would really see him, until Bane stood in front of him. “I-I brought your coat.” He stammered, because he couldn´t take away his eyes from the silk blanket around Magnus´ naked upper body, by the angel. “No, Mr. Lightwood, why are you really here?” He asked and Alec noticed how he shivered from the cold wind. “Should we go in, just in case someone sees us?” Bane hesitated but stepped aside. “So, I´m listening Mr. Lightwood.” “Can´t you call me Alec?” He followed Magnus to the living room and recognized a huge grey monster on the red carpet near the sofas. “No, that´s how I talk to my students.” “So, you´re also always kissing your students?” Now he looked at him frightened. “I won´t be blackmailed, I´m an honest teacher, I won´t give you better grades.” “Mr. Bane, that was not my intention,” “So you haven´t told anyone? Again, I´m so sorry.” They stood bizarrely far apart and eyed each other up. “No, of course not…and…I´m not sorry, only that you left so fast.” “You should go.” Magnus stepped back further and Alec´s heart clenched. “Actually I wanted to tell you that I had to think about you the whole time and that I was overly sad when you didn´t come this morning.” “Alec, you should not say that to your teacher.” The shuddering hands were back and his throat felt dry. “I made a mistake.” “A mistake? Our kiss was a mistake?” “I wasn´t allowed to touch you and I´m still not.” Magnus hoped Alec would understand him. “And what´s about me? What if I want it?” Alec whispered and came near, so Magnus could understand him. “This doesn´t matter.” “It does, for us, and that´s enough.” Tenderly, Alec reached a hand to brush over his jaw-line and his neck, for Magnus, it felt like raindrops running over his skin. Alec´s lips so kissable and close to his ones. “What are you doing?” Magnus sighed and got caught by the sparkling in his eyes, these beautiful hazel eyes. “I´m about to kiss you again, if it´s ok.” Alec smiled and at his nod, he first slightly bit his plump lower lip, then sank in a kiss, as passionately as their first one. Magnus closed his eyes and forgot everything but Alexander moaning silently into his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Alec´s waist and deepened the kiss for a few moments, before he pulled away. “You should really go now.” “But I´ll see you tomorrow at school?” “Yes.” Magnus said, followed by little feather kisses on his cheek. Alec hoped Magnus didn´t see him jumping when he left the house, his cheeks were dark pink and his lips burned. While butterflies in his stomach exploded in fuzzy firework, something came to his mind. Jerkily, he turned around and went back to the door, he wanted to take a closer look on the bell label. Magnus Bane, his first name was Magnus, a wonderful name. Even more smiling he took the bus back to school, three hours passed since he´d left and he couldn´t quite the whole day. “God, where have you been, did you really visit our English teacher?” Jace laughed and Izzy´s eyes widened. “What? Tell me!” “No, of course I didn´t visit him. I was bored, outside and smoking.” “So long?” “Yes, Iz, I´m able to go out and quit school, surprise!” “Wow, little grumpy.” “No, little annoyed because of school in general and because of you.” He grinned, better they thought he would be angry as if they found out about the real thing. His taste was still on his lips, the feeling of his skin still on his fingers, the sound of his voice still in his ears. “Hey guys.” Clary joined them, together with her brother Jonathan, a shy blonde guy Alec never really noticed, even if he was actually very handsome. “Hey, what´s up?” “Not much, we have to go, class starts.” Jace got up. “We´ll meet this evening?” He whispered to Clary, but of course, the others heard him and smirked.//// “Alec! Didn´t you forget something? Your school bag is still at the kitchen!” Izzy shouted when Alec was about to leave the house. “Where did you lose your brain?” She handed him his things while they were walking to the bus stop. `In Magnus´ eyes´ Alec thought and smiled slightly. “Don´t know, I´m just tired.” “Yes, nothing new.” Izzy sat in the bus next to Lydia and Alec was alone, so he could listen to music and think. English was their sixth hour that day, so much cruel waiting time for him. Then, FINALLY they waited in their classroom and Alec nearly thought he wouldn´t come again, but he did. Wearing the suit Alec liked most, as if he would know. Magnus´ eyes wear on him the second he´d entered the room and stayed there most of the lesson, looks and hidden smiles could say so much, Alec was lost. Mr. Bane gave them a reading exercise, so he needn´t concentrate on anything but starring at him. “Ok guys, homework page fifty nine, number three five and six, you´re freed now.” Their teacher announced and immediately most of them left. “Get me a place at the cafeteria, now I have to speak with Bane.” He said to Jace before his friend left. Alec closed the door behind him and then turned around to Magnus. “Hey…great lesson by the way.” He smirked while walking over to him. “I don´t think you really paid attention.” “I did, I swear.” “But maybe at the wrong topic.” Magnus giggled. “No, at the most important topic.” Alec stroked over his suit collar. “I like it.” He said. “Thank you, and…you know what I´m thinking about that sweater.” “I´d pull it off for you.” Alec´s hand slit deeper to his chest. “No, better not.” Magnus took one of his hands and tangled their fingers together, his cold rings against Alec´s warm skin. “Wait, let me lock the room, first.” “Sure.” Alec followed him to the door and kissed him as soon as he´d turned the key around. “Hey, hey, so stormy.” Magnus whispered and brushed through his messy hair, wrapping a strain around his fingers. “I-I missed you.” “You´ve seen me yesterday.” “That´s not enough.” He let their lips meet again, smiling and softly, not to destroy Magnus´ formal style. Their touches were restrained, nearly carefully, to explore the other´s body slowly step by step through the cloths. In between their kisses, they stopped from time to time and just inhaled each other´s scent, laying their foreheads together, before they couldn´t hold back anymore and kissed more. “I wish we could just go and spend lunch break together. I want to get to know you.” Alec said and rubbed his thumb over his cheek. Magnus drowned in his puppy eyes, but they couldn´t. “We can´t, never.” “Yes, not here, but after school, I have your address.” “And I don´t want to know how you got it.” Magnus sighed but didn´t take away his hands from his waist. Alec could nearly see how torn and undecided he felt, of course his job was still a big thing for him. “I want to be honest with you, I don´t know if I can do this.” He said and looked down shamefaced. “Why?” “What do you think why? You´re seventeen, I could get arrested, as a sex offender! I wouldn´t ever be allowed to work in a school or somewhere else with children again!” “But they won´t find out, I told nobody and I´ll stay silent.” “I´m sorry Alexander, I´m sorry that I dragged you into this. I need time to think, ok?” He whispered and took a few steps away from him. “I´ll come tomorrow evening to your house, then I need clarity, please Magnus.” His body screamed and begged Alec to go back to Magnus and kiss him again, but he left. He couldn´t blame him for his decision, it was understandable, even if it fucking hurt.//// “I´m not hungry Iz, I want to go to bed.” “It was your idea to go out, the others are waiting!” “Yes, I´m sorry, I know it´s hard, but try to have fun without me.” He joked and yawned feigned, before he want to his room. Isabelle was confused, but she thought Alec would be ill, maybe he´d been too often outside smoking. But Alec was lying on the bed, the windows wide opened, surrounded by the cold night. He didn´t cry, he felt too worse to even move, he just wanted to be isolated. He had intended to meet him tomorrow evening because they won´t have an English lesson on that day, but he wouldn´t go to school anyways, not to see him accidentally at the corridors, or at the…library. It had started snowing again, thick wet flakes came in and seeped away in the carpet, Alec didn´t care. Two months, two whole months, then he would turn eighteen and leastways they could be together despite the age, but still not because of their positions. Alec didn´t know if he himself stayed with him if he stood at Magnus´ place, if Alec was worth the risk. Maybe they would spend a few hours together and then decide that there was nothing between them, but even this would be better than never trying it.////Magnus had run twice his normal round, now he was all sweaty and panted, leaning against the house wall, but he still felt forlorn and frustrated, his desire dozed caught inside of him. “Please Alec, let me forget you, make it easy for me tomorrow.” He whispered into the darkness before he locked himself inside his apartment. Quickly he let his jogging cloths slide to the floor and went straight to the shower, he was freezing. When he came out, church sat on the closed toilet and looked disgusted at the dripping showerhead, he hated water just like every other cat. Magnus had to smile, the first time after the English class. “I´m sorry I´m not able to lick my whole body clean.” He chuckled, but somehow the memory of Alec´s begging tongue connected with his came to his mind and his smile died. “Come boy, I´m hungry, too.” Church got up meowing and followed him, thoughtful not to touch Magnus´ wet legs. He acted all cute and adorable, but nothing could permeate the sorrow.////The first time Alec got up it was already four o´clock pm, he´d told Izzy that he would be ill and that she should inform the school. He ate cornflakes with milk and thought, what if he just didn´t go to Magnus today? Then he couldn´t reject him, then this thing would still go on. But he wanted to stay fair and on the other hand, wouldn´t it be better to have a clear end? So he got on the bus, only wearing black clothes and with the hood over his head, he didn´t want anybody to see him. He put his feet on the seat next to him and snuggled into his own one, it was a long ride and there were only two other persons who didn´t really pay attention. Alec felt like on his way to distress, inwardly he hadn´t much hope, Magnus was too good for him and he himself was just a stupid child. Little tears escaped his glassy eyes and rolled down his cheeks, quickly he wiped them away, angry about his own weakness. How should he face this man, while looking cry-swollen? He stepped outside on the street and crossed it to reach Magnus´ house, he saw light in his flat and the curtains were shut, but there was a silhouette in one room. It was him. Magnus was standing still and nipped at a cup, before he left his field of vision, it made Alec even more cheerless. Nevertheless he rang and waited patient until Magnus appeared. He wore no suit and no sleeping cloths but black trousers and a dark silk shirt, he looked so different, so beautiful. “Hey, you really came.” “Of course.” They walked to the living room. “Do you want to drink anything?” He shook his head. The air was soiled with tension and Alec felt uncomfortable. “Alexander…I don´t really know what you´re expecting from me. It´s so risky, not only for me, you can get in trouble too, if there is a suspicion that you got better grades.” “An F is not really good, moreover, nobody will catch us.” “You can´t promise that, if you could, than..” His voice broke, he wasn´t sure about the meaning of his words, they just came out. Alec looked at him with a gaze full of feelings, the thing got so much harder than Magnus had expected it to be and he wasn´t that stable anymore. “Magnus, it just doesn´t feel right to go back through this door and treat you like any other teacher again, I can´t and I really don´t want to.” “Do you think I do?” He wrapped his arms around himself. “You´re gorgeous Alexander and I wish I wouldn’t like you so much.” He smiled sadly and Alec wanted to kiss him so badly. “Don´t say that, like me, stay with me, kiss me, just like I want to do.” “I can´t, I-” “Be honest, please. Would you stay with me if I weren´t your student, if we met somewhere else?” Magnus was quiet for a long time in which he bit his tongue to stop his lips from trembling. The seconds felt like centuries until he answered. “If we only met next year or the year after, but you can´t this compare with our current situation.” “But you would give us a chance?” Alec asked more hopefully. “Look at you, of course I would.” Alec gasped and his heart jumped out of his chest and fell on the floor, right to Magnus´ feet, at least it felt so. “Then let´s pretend!” He requested and came to him to take his hand. Luckily he didn´t flinch away when Alec touched him. “What?” “Let´s go out, I didn´t eat the whole day and I bet you too. We are not at school, we can do whatever we want, make your decision afterwards.” “Alec, but-“ “Just dinner, ok? Can you drive?” “Sure.” Manus wanted, he wanted so much and Alec´s strong warm hand in his let him give in. So they drove to a little casual restaurant near the central park, but as far away as possible from the part of the city with the school. First, it was strange to be together and surrounded by other people, but nobody really paid attention to the two and it nearly felt normal. They slowly got to know each other. A few times Magnus let even drop his stiff attitude and Alec recognized how sassy he could be, it was great. Finally he could stare at his eyes and lips as long as he wanted, he enjoyed every single second. After, none of them wanted to go back to reality, they rather went for a long walk in the park. “It was great today.” Alec said, once they were sitting at a bench near a little lake. There were no lanterns, so the only light source was the bright moon and the stars which made Magnus´ caramel skin beautifully glowing. “It still is.” He added, looked at Magnus´ hands and just took them again, they were ice-cold. “Are you freezing?” Magnus had only squeezed his hand back, but refused to look at him, now he did and Alec was a bit startled. He hadn´t expected to see his eyes watery and sad, when he had laughed only a few moments ago. “Hey what´s wrong?” “Nothing, I-I just really want to stay with you.” He whispered and buried his cold nose in Alec´s cheek, it was such a soft and fond move. Alec stroked through his hair and put the other arm around him. “Then do.” “We have to be so fucking careful.” Magnus was serious, but nuzzled the words into his skin. “We are, it´ll be alright.” He kissed him tenderly on his lips, they were cold, too. “Dear, we should really go, you feel like an icicle.” Magnus nodded but said: “Just a few more minutes.” Alec smiled, he´d never dared to hope Magnus would rather freeze than leaving him, but he didn´t want him to get ill, so he gently pulled him up. “Come, let´s got to somewhere warm.” “You´re so caring Alexander.” “Someone has to be, if it´s not even my teacher.” He giggled and Magnus slapped his arm jokingly. “No teacher jokes!” Alec kissed his temple while walking and admitted: “Not yet.” They stopped and kissed again, short and totally alone, while leaning against the car, before they got inside. Then they suddenly stopped talking, in contrast to before, until Magnus turned off into their suburb. There was a question standing in the room between them. “Shall I let you out at your street?” He didn´t really look at him, but gripped the steering wheel harder and Alec could see his white ankles. “Do you have to?” `Please say no.´ Echoed in his head. “Would you rather come with me, even if tomorrow is school?” Magnus smirked.” “Yes, much rather!” Magnus´ loft was perfectly cozy and so interesting, everywhere were maps and pictures of exotic places from all over the world, even a few one with Magnus himself and other people on it. He was smiling and seemed to be friends with everyone and Alec could totally understand him why, he was wonderful. Alec wanted to remember to ask him about ever single of them, he really liked to hear the stories behind them. Magnus came out of the kitchen. “Sorry Church was hungry.” “Church?” “Oh yes, my cat. Do you want something, too?” “Nothing but you.” It was so cute how his teacher blushed in front of him. Soon Alec´s hands were back at his hips and his mouth at his lips, slightly pulling onto them. Magnus liked it so much when he did that and somehow his hands found their way under Alec´s sweatshirt. His fingers were still very cool, Alec got immediately goose bumps and gasped. “I´m sorry, I was too hasty.” Magnus excused and pulled his top down. “Nono, just too cold, it felt good.” “Ok.” He was relieved, he hadn´t made Alec feel uncomfortable. “If it´s just this, I have the solution.” The highlight of the room was the fireplace, perfect for winter evenings. Right away with kindling the wood, warmth enveloped their bodies sitting tangled at the couch. Magnus sat next to Alec with his legs over Alec´s lap, so he could kiss his him without having to stretch his neck so much. His lips placed soft kisses on his cheeks and jaw-line while he enjoyed Alec´s fingers rumpling his hair. His own ones were running slow over Alec´s neck to savor every centimeter, his heart was beating so fast, despite their calm and soft making out, he was afraid Alec would notice it. “Magnus?” “Mhh?” “May I ask you how old you are?” Magnus smiled and rubbed his thumb over Alec´s chin, whereupon he added: “Not as if it´s important, I´m just curious. You´ve already travelled so much in your life.” He looked around the pictures. “I´m twenty five. And most of the photos are old, my parents used to travel a lot with me when I was a child, but I wanted to stay in the US, go to college and become a teacher. My parents are living in Singapore right now, but their home is constantly changing and now I only have time to visit them and my other friends from different countries in the holydays.” “Sounds fascinating, you really have to tell me sometime.” Alec said admiring. “And you young man, how old are you?” He chuckled. “Turning eighteen in two months.” “You look older handsome.” “Good for you beautiful.” Alec smiled and stroked over his ribs, imagining how they would feel without the shirt, but they didn´t went further than cuddling and kissing until they fell asleep, just there on the couch, on a Wednesday night, without any alarm clock. They didn´t want to wake up from their dream ever again, but sadly,they had to. Something stabbed him at his forehead and then right in the eye, before it covered his whole face and tried to kill him by suffocation. Alec woke up, shocked and coughing and the fat grey cat named Church jumped from his head down to the floor. Confused by the morning murder trial, he wanted to get up without really recognizing where he was, but he couldn´t. His legs were palsied, because Magnus´ head laid on his stomach and his remaining body under a blanket on them. `Oh my god´ Alec thought, listened to Magnus´ regular breathing and savored the warmth he gave him. He looked so perfect, like an angle. Lovingly, Alec stroked over his messy hair and massaged his neck to give him a more peaceful waking up than he had. “Hey you, I have no clock, but sun is already shining.” He whispered, Magnus opened his eyes and closed them again. “Yea you´re right, let´s quit the day!” Alec said and laughed when Magnus sat up immediately and rubbed his eyes. “What, how late is it?” “Don´t know, where´s your mobile?” Magnus searched in his pants, found it and felt as if a blizzard had hit him. “Holy sh-, school starts in half an hour! How could we fall asleep?” “Oh, you were really cuddly, remember?” “Alec, no, that´s not funny!” He pouted and rushed to the bathroom. Alec didn´t want to get changed, his clothes from last evening were still wearable and smelled heavenly like Magnus. So he rather watched Magnus shirtless walking into his room and coming out in a suit. Only ten minutes had passed by this time. “Magnus, I don´t want to go.” “We have to, we can´t play ill at the same time.” “Do you really think someone would connect this?” “We can´t be careful enough! And as a teacher, I´m always for going to school.” Magnus made them coffee. “Hey, you said no teacher jokes!” “That was no joke! Don´t be so lazy.” Alec wanted to protest, but Magnus just grabbed his chin gently and kissed him. “Join me for a quick breakfast.” He smiled. They said good bye behind shut doors with a long quiet kiss and their tongues didn´t want to let go of each other. “You know we´ll see us at fourth lesson today?” “Yes, I try to be patient and to hold myself back when I see you.” Magnus replied and even he himself was surprised about the playful hunger in his voice, he really had to restrain himself. “I like so much how you say that.” Alec bit in his swollen bottom lip harder and Magnus shuddered in tension, why was this boy so addictive? He just couldn´t get enough of him. Preferably, he would tear his shirt apart and pin Alec against his mattress, he got red cheeks thinking about it, but he didn´t want to rush. First, still because he was not allowed, second because he didn´t know how experienced and confident Alec was yet. “Bye, see you.” Alec pulled away and put his hood on, another thing Magnus liked. Then Alec left and he forgot what he wanted to do for a second, until he remembered again that he was a teacher and had to pack his stuff for school./////“Alec! We missed you last evening.” Jace welcomed him when he entered school. “Yes, and actually I missed him the whole night and today morning.” Izzy added. “What, really? Who was it?” “Was what?” Alec acted innocent. “Don´t play around, the girl you stayed with! Do we know her?” “Gosh, why are you always so curious?” He sighed. “Alec, tell us!” “No, beside you don´t know…her.” Better, they were on the completely wrong way. Of course, Mr. Bane was already waiting for them, sitting with legs apart on his desk, so his feet didn´t touch the floor anymore and his trousers tightened over his thighs, holy shit. How could he expect Alec would be able to hold back while looking like this? “Gosh bro, what is wrong with you, let me in!” Jace pouted behind him and pushed him out of the doorframe where he´d stopped. “Mr. Lightwood, Mr. Herondale, late but still in time I see.” His grin was only for Alec and Alec knew that. Who was the one who wasn´t that careful anymore? This class, Magnus talked a lot about writing styles, but didn´t leave the desk what drove Alec crazy. He´d never paid as much attention as that lesson. He shifted in his chair to find a comfortable position, but nothing was as comfortable as Magnus arms, of course. By the end of the slow-moving hour, Alec was totally wrecked and needy and unhappy. Having to stay silent and watch what he couldn´t touch was unbearable, nearly cruel. Especially now, when everything was so new and exciting and the desire tingled inside him. He was so caught in the crushing of his teacher that he only noticed it was over when Jace boxed him. “Slowly I´m getting tired of you and your spiritual absence.” He grumbled. “Then go, I-I´ll go smoking.” “Ok, I´ll join you.” “Wait outside, I have to hand in some homework first.” “Why?” “Don´t complain, just go.” Alec answered more rudely than wanted, but at least Jace obeyed confused. Magnus wanted to get up, now, when Alec was finally able to enjoy him. “Don´t you dare leaving that desk!” He demanded as he stumbled out of his seat row. “What do you mean?” Magnus asked and slipped down halfway, Alec couldn´t let that happen. He dived forward, grabbed him by his belt with both hands and dragged him back on the tabletop, he emitted so much fire. “Al-Alexander, what are you doing?” Magnus chuckled, but there was fear in his voice, the door! “That´s intentional, isn´t it? Sitting there so suggestively the whole period and teasing me to death!” He panted and kissed him regardless of all circumstances. “Where are the keys?” Alec tilted his head a bit to place his lips on Magnus´ neck. “P-pocket.” Magnus gasped as his hands slipped into his pants and searched them. “T-that was not what I meant.” “Doesn´t matter.” Alec found them, locked and came back before he could even move. “You look so great, so stunning!” He kissed his neck again and his fingers found their way back to his waist. Magnus moaned in Alec´s ear and wrapped his arms around him, it was so fucking hard to suppress the want of his body. “Alexander” He breathed. “Where does this lead to?” His hands sank in Alec´s dark hair, wonderful soft and thick. “Just happy to see you.” He fumbled at his belt again and kissed the thin skin behind his ears, pure heaven to get caressed like this and to know he wanted him. Magnus crossed his feet behind Alec´s back, cupped his face and licked over his lips, before he kissed them, it felt so right, but wrong place, wrong time. “That´s great, but please Alec, we can meet after school,” “I need you Magnus, I really do. You don´t want me?” “I do, but not now, not today.” He leaned his forehead against his palm. “Tomorrow?” Alec´s eyes glittered. “No, it´s really too early and I want to wait…until…until you´ve turned eighteen.” Magnus looked down embarrassed while these worlds left his lips, but Alec lifted his chin up softly. “What? That´s not necessary!” “Yes it is.” He looked him in the eyes. “There are so many years between us.” “Magnus, I´ve indeed already had sex, even with boys after I´ve discovered my sexuality. You needn´t be cautious.” He smiled a little bit to take the seriousness away. “Might be, but you never were together with someone so much older, were you?” “No, but you know it doesn´t matter for me.” Alec touched his cheeks. “Yes, and something else, you weren´t ever together with someone like me, with me and I never with you. Rush could destroy so much. It should be perfect and both of us should be aware of what we are doing.” “It´s ok Magnus, you needn´t explain yourself, it wouldn´t be so comfortable here on the desk, anyways. Of course I´ll wait with you, even if it won´t be easy. You´re so beautiful.” Alec hugged him and buried his nose in the skin right above Magnus´ collar, there, where his scent was strongest. Then he ran his hands over Magnus thighs, just to feel them once under his fingers, not to get into his pants. Nevertheless, Magnus shuddered and let go of his hips. “Careful with those touches.” He smiled and kissed him lightly, while Alec lifted him down from the table and stroked over his back. Suddenly it knocked and both flinched to death.//// Magnus was so happy, so incredibly happy, and full with adoration for his caring, understanding…boyfriend? Had he a relationship with Alec? Could it really be that Alec wanted to be together with him, not just because of teasing fun, but also of him? He hoped his feeling wouldn´t deceive him. Then it knocked and he was startled like a shy animal, while Alec´s arms pressed him instinctively closer to his chest. `Such a cute, protective move.´ He thought, but looked at Alec and all the fear and scare was in his gaze. “What should we do?” He whispered toneless, his fright killed Alec inside. He was terribly sorry for being so unwary, he acted childish and reckless. “Pretend we wouldn´t be here?” “No, the teachers don´t look the rooms after they are gone, that do the cleaners at the end of the day.” “Hello? Mr. Bane?” A deep voice asked. “Headmaster Aldertree!” Magnus gasped silently and Alec got even paler. “If he sees you, if he sees us, gosh Alec!” He started to panic and Alec tried to calm him down. “Sht, it´s ok, answer him. I´ll…I´ll hide here behind the desk.” The teacher table was closed in front, so he wouldn´t recognize him if he didn´t enter the classroom. “Magnus, settle down, nobody knows.” Magnus nodded and took a deep breath. “Yes, I´m coming!” He shouted shaking and pressed a quick kiss on Alec´s lips, before he rushed to the door. Surprised about his little gesture, Alec made himself small on the ground and stopped breathing. They were outside the room and too far away to be heard, but their talk didn´t last long. The door was closed and silent filled the room, for a fairly long time. Had Aldertress taken him with him? First, Alec didn´t dare to move, but then he got too curious and peeked around the desk. He sighed relieved as he saw Magnus leaning against the wall. Quickly he got up. “Holy, that was close, I´m so sorry.” Alec came to him. “What did he want?” “Nothing, just some dumb documents. I told him I was in my thoughts and that I just locked brainless. He might think I´m stupid now, but he believed me.” “Thank god.” Alec hugged him as if he wouldn´t let him go again, he really didn´t want to. “I´m so sorry.” He whispered once more. “Please, don´t be angry with me.” When he pulled away, Magnus still looked frightened and somehow cold, he didn´t hug him back, which displeased him. Suddenly Alec was afraid Magnus could have changed his mind. “Hey…is everything ok?” “No.” Magnus intertwined their fingers, clearly a sign that he wouldn´t push him away, right? “I don´t want to lose you.” “Me neither.” Alec answered immediately and hoped it would fend away the sadness in Magnus voice. “But we will lose each other if we go on like this.” “You want to end it?” Magnus eyes widened “Nono, Alexander, god, no! But we have to change something, maybe you really should join another English class.” Alec was relieved that he wanted to stay with him, but he didn´t want to stay one second mess with him. “Don´t force me to do so.” “I won´t, but you have to ignore me at school, just like I have to treat you like my student again.” “That´s hard.” Alec pouted silently and kissed him. “I know, for me too.” Magnus kissed him back. “What did you mean with soon earlier?” “Maybe this evening? I could cook.” “I look forward to it. Thank you.” He let him go and left and Magnus had to calm down, there was still so much adrenalin in him. He really hoped they would be able to make it, their promise to wait another two months seemed like a pillar that supported their relationship already. That was what it was and what he wanted it to be, a relationship, a boyfriend, the promise that he wouldn´t have anybody else beside him. Magnus made an important decision, he would ask Alec if he wanted to be together with him. Their dinner had to be perfect to fit this big question, he got already exited. In his thoughts, he was almost run over by the students who stormed into the classroom for the next lesson. “Sorry, Mr. Bane.” They shouted, but Magnus just smiled tiredly. “It´s ok guys, let´s get started.”////Alec left the room, turned around the next corner and froze. “Jace!” “Yea…hey Alec.” “Holy shit, don´t scare me like this!” “Of course…might you tell me what you did with Mr. Bane first?” “Nothing, I-I mean I wasn´t with him.” Alec acted normal, but his facial expressions said more. “I stood here the whole time, you didn´t leave the classroom, only Mr. Bane when Aldertree came. And, well, he looked strange, so distraught.” Alec blushed and touched his cheeks to rub the redness away. “I just had to check something about our next test.” He turned around and walked to the student hall, but of course Jace followed him. “Crazy I didn´t hear about that test yet, even if I pay more attention than you!” Jace said sarcastic and Alec couldn´t figure out if he meant it in an angry way. “Jace what do you want from me?” Alec answered and he really sounded angry on purpose, but only to scare him away. “God Alec!” Jace stepped in front of him to stop and to face him. “You´re my best friend, but you´re acting so unusual in the last time! You don´t talk to me or spend time with me anymore, you´re absent in school, you play ill or reject me and you don´t answer my messages when I want to know what I did wrong! Did something happen or is it my fault?” Alec couldn´t stand his sorrowful gaze and looked to the ground before he answered: “No, I´m sorry, I didn´t recognize how I behaved. It´s definitely not you, it´s me. I-I just didn´t feel well in the last time.” He lied, he felt better than ever before. “Really? That´s it?” “Yes, I was just a little more grumpy. But…what, uhm, about going out today? Our usual club?” “That´s my friend!” Jace smiled again and patted his back. Together they walked to their next class./////Alec had Magnus number from when he also got his address. He´d lied to the secretary Magnus would want to check if his dates were correct, so the woman had given him the documents for him. Now, he called Magnus as soon as his last lesson was finished. Alec knew how happy his teacher sounded when he suggested their date and he felt very bad about cancelling it, but he had to if he wanted to please Jace. Otherwise he wouldn´t let up and find out, it had been hard enough to convince him this time. “Yes, hello? Who is it?” Magnus voice was wonderful, even through the phone. “Hey it´s me, Alec.” “Alexander!” He answered surprised but blessed and Alec´s heart clenched. “Hey, look, I have to cancel our meeting, I´m sorry, something other plopped out. Can we postpone it?” It was so long so silent that Alec thought Magnus had hang up. “Magnus?” “Y-yes, I´m here. I-it´s ok.” Then the connection broke. `He called it “meeting”´ Magnus thought while he slipped down the wall of his apartment and sat on the floor. `Not date.´ Was he just a meeting for him? Something you had fun at, but just check it off later? Yes, Church was a food-loving, lazy cat, but he recognized when Magnus was upset. Right now, he came unsolicited, took place on his lap and stretched his paws, animating Magnus to pet him. “I am not sad, you can go again.” He sighed. Why should he be sad? He´d made the same fault as always, he´d expected too much, didn´t matter if it was an affair on his travels around the world or his student. It bothered him that he could get so fast so depressed, only because of any `meeting´, maybe because it wasn´t ANY meeting. It was the one when Magnus had wanted to ask Alec about their relationship. That was probably obsolete now, he didn´t know. Maybe he overreacted and was too dramatic, another reason why former partners had broken off him. His phone rang again and he hoped earnestly it would be Alec, telling him that he would come, but it was another friend of him. “Magnus! Since when are you back in New York?” “Ragnor? Is that you?” “Yes Magnus! You´re friend Ragnor who lives in New York and counted the seconds until you come back from your last long trip! Why didn´t you contact me?” “I´m sorry, I was so busy with my new teacher job and settle down in this city again. I met nobody since I´m back.” “Well, maybe, I´m a little bit less sulky then, but only if you meet me, of course.” Ragnor laughed and Magnus recognized how much he´d missed his voice. They had studied at college together, Ragnor became an art teacher, but he was also a famous artist now, but he was always there for Magnus and they shared a few amazing memories. Magnus bit his tongue to force himself to sound happy without any undertone. “Yes, of course, as soon as I´m free, the new job is very time consuming.” “What about this night?” “Err…I-I don´t know.” Actually Magnus had planned to take a bath and go to bed depressed. “Come on Maggy, tomorrow´s Friday, let your students watch a movie and that´s it. I missed seeing you in your party clothes!” Magnus could nearly see his smirk through the phone. “Ragnor, we´re not twenty anymore!” “You sound like a grandpa! Beside, a no is not possible, I´ll come and pick you up today, tell me your address!” First, Magnus was still unsure, but then he did what his friend wanted, the last days he´d been caught in Alec´s eyes, a little journey back to reality would be good. That was why Ragnor rang in the evening and fell into his arms. “I missed you!” He smiled at him and quickly walked around his apartment. “So that´s your new flat…I´m still angry you didn´t tell me sooner and what are you wearing there?” He pointed aghast at his teacher suit. “Well, at least one of us doesn´t wear the same cloths as in our twenties.” Magnus smirked and looked at Ragnor´s crazy patterned outfit. “First, I´m an artist, I´m allowed to go crazy, second you were the one with the great sense of style! You didn´t dare to throw them away, did you?” “No, but- Ragnor!” Magnus ran giggling after his friend who was already digging in his wardrobe. “That´s what you have to wear, no this!” He looked like a little boy in a candy shop. “I missed you too Ragnor.” Magnus laughed, he could forget his troubled feelings when he was with him. “You have to tell me how live is going for you, I only read a few articles about your artwork.” “Don´t believe them, except the good critics. Honestly, the most time I just throw paint against a wall, but I love it. Try this, you always looked good in this jacket, I can remember really well.” His eyes were shining. “And where should I wear this? Not at a casual restaurant!” “No of course not, I knew a good club and you´re single, aren´t you? It´s known for its young, pretty visitors!” “Ough…I don´t want to run into one of my students.” Ragnor rolled his eyes. “They won´t notice you looking so stunning.” He winked. “Where´s the old, risky Magnus?” “Uhm, right over there in that vodka bottle, but I think I´ll finally free him.” “FINALLY!” Seemed as if the clothes showed their effect.////Alec was not grumpy…more listless, while he tried to seem interested in Jace. Not to misunderstand him, he liked Jace, but right now, he just wanted to kill him. He talked about Clary, the whole fucking time, clearly not the thing he wanted to hear when he had to cancel his own date for that. The bouncer at the door of Pandemonium already knew the boys, he was friends with some other friends of them, so he didn´t care if they were underage. It was dark and the music loud and Alec´s taste, at least one good thing. They ordered some drinks on the bar and went dancing until their feet hurt, somehow Alec thawed a little bit and the other people were so noisy, he only saw Jace´s lips moving when he tried to talk about his girlfriend, very pleasing. After some time they just sat down on the couches on the edge of the dance floor and watched the other people while drinking, then Jace found some boys from his football team and left Alec a little time alone. His gaze slit along some dorky girls, handsome boys and…a freaking GOD. His dark jeans were dangerous tight at the right places and he wore a bordeaux red silk shirt with shiny gold pattern. First, Alec could only see his broad back, but then the man turned around and his jaw dropped. Half open shirt exposing a bunch of necklaces on his bare chest caught his attention before the styled black hair with the blond highlights and then the smoky eyes. Magnus was there in the club, just a few meters away and looked so crazy wonderful. When he laughed and tilted his head a bit in the gloomy light, Alec could even see glitter at his sparkling lashes, what happened? His cute, lovely teacher had transformed into a badass sex god, so many questions formed in Alec´s head but the desire drowned them in lust. Then he recognized another guy sitting close next to the god, too close. He had a similar style, and he probably knew him very well, touching him often during their conversation. Jealousy brewed inside of Alec, seeing this other side Magnus had hidden from him, but was showing this man. Then another fear appeared, what if Magnus had understood his cancellation as a request to cheat? Or the two were already a couple and Magnus had cheated on him with Alec! Gosh, he looked so beautiful, he felt the yearning in every single part of his body, why had he been so dumb and refused meeting him tonight? Shit on Jace, shit on if somebody found out, he wanted to be with Magnus so bad. Somehow Magnus felt Alec´s shameless starring and looked with a face like a mask, surprised but cold, before he continued smiling at the other man. He was older than Alec, maybe even older than Magnus what hurt more for some reason. Preferably, Alec would go to him and kiss him to claim what was his, but it would make Magnus only angrier. So he waited, withdrawn in one corner of the club from where he could watch Magnus having fun with the other guy. Had Magnus ever laughed this hard when he´d been with him? Did he also beam such joy? Alec felt weak and insecure. “We should go, school starts early.” Jace was back. “Yea, you can go, I´ll stay, I…uhm, met someone.” Jace lifted his eyebrows and smirked. “Oh, then good luck buddy.”////Magnus was aghast. This silly club had been Ragnor´s idea and it was impossible that he knew Alec, so why was he there? He´d really had fun with his old friend in his old cloths, which he really started to like again, but since he recognized Alec, he was just…frustrated and tried to play extra happy. Secretly, he´d at least hoped Alec would have a comprehensible reason for cancelation, but he was just at a club with the Herondale boy! Was he so unimportant for him, so quick replaceable? `Something other plopped out´ He remembered Alec´s words and felt how his dumb, weak heart clenched. “Hey Maggy, what´s wrong?” Ragnor saw his changed emotions. “Nothing, just a troubled relationship, or, no, not even a real relationship, but I don´t want to talk about it.” “I understand, and you can call me whenever you need to.” “I hope we´ll meet more often in real life again. It was so much better than expected to come back to my old me.” “Yes, I´m great, I know.” He giggled. Didn´t matter how great Magnus felt again with him, Alec´s look burned holes into his skin the rest of the night, whereupon he really wanted to go home to get some stuff done for the next day and to escape him. “And don´t you dare letting so much time pass again until you call me again!” Ragnor demanded when they said Good bye on the dark street. “Of course, until next time.” They hugged and went in different directions. Magnus had taken exactly two steps when Alec broke out of the shadow of a house wall and joined his walk. “You´re a stalker, it´s scary.” Magnus sighed and looked away. “Who was this man?” Now he was surprised. “You don´t have to know. Why would you care?” “Because I don´t want you to replace me with another guy.” Alec stopped him in the middle of the sidewalk. “I don´t was the one who cancelled our `meeting´!” He said the word disgusted, as if it would hurt him and it did. “What, wait, that´s why you´re angry with me? Because I called it meeting?” “Yes, because you called it meeting and then I find you with your friend at a club, you put me off to get drunk! Tell me if I´m boring and the whole risky teacher thing isn´t exciting anymore or if you just want to have sex and that´s it, but at least be honest!” Alec was desperate as he recognized what he´d done to him. “Magnus, please stop talking like this, I meant none of this things! This isn´t just a funny experience for me, I want to be together with you and I don´t know what made you think I would only care about sex and myself.” “You acted so.” Magnus wrapped his arms around himself. “Just to protect you! Jace got so distrustful and I had to do anything to appease him quickly. Seeing you was actually the only thing I wanted today.” He couldn´t help but cup Magnus´ face softly to fade the sad expression away. “Spotting you there with this guy killed me inside, he could smile at you and touch you, me not.” Finally, Magnus looked at his eyes again. “He´s just a friend, nothing more.” He whispered and Alec could see his white breathe in the cold air. “I´m sorry for getting loud, I was just afraid I wouldn´t be enough for you, that you would play with me.” “No Magnus, never! I would never use you. I´ll do everything to keep the thing between us and I…I just called it meeting, because I was insecure about how you´re thinking. I didn´t want to go too far, I´m not enough for you, you´re so perfect.” Gently, their lips touched, not kissing, just touching and feeling each other´s warmth. “Alexander, I want to date you, no, that´s not right, I really want to enter into a relationship with you.” He said it, Magnus finally said what had lain on his heart the whole day, not the moment or place he´d expected, but the right one. He felt Alec´s smile against his mouth before he kissed him fondly and hold him tight to his chest. “I´d love to call it date.” Alec answered. “And I´d love to have a true relationship with you.” They kissed again and again and again and now Alec was sure, Magnus never beamed so full of happiness, his cheeks weren´t only red because of the coldness. Another person so close, another heartbeat so strong against his, neither of them were dressed thick enough for the season, so Alec could feel it. “Was this our first fight?” Magnus stroked his cold hands over Alec´s neck. “No, maybe our first disagreement, but definitely our last one.” Alec nodded. “Yes please.” Another kiss and he slipped his tongue quickly into his warm mouth, not to catch a cold. “M-magnus?” Alec gasped as his lip got stuck between Magnus´ teeth. “Mhh?” “What are you wearing there?” Amazed Alec stroked over the silk on his chest, but he backed away. “Oh no, it was Ragnor´s idea, I really don´t want you to see me like this!” Magnus giggled embarrassed and tried to close his matt leather jacket over his chest. “Magnus you look like a god, better than a god! Gorgeous is still not enough to describe what miracle I see right in front of me!” “Stop it Alec.” “I´ll never stop telling you how beautiful you are…and how sexy. It´s crazy, I want to see you in this cloths forever, but I also want to undress you immediately!” Magnus eyes widened and he covered Alec´s mouth with his hand. “Don´t talk about me like this!” “But…at least when we catch up our…date? Tomorrow, on Friday evening?” “Yes. To the date, not the style!”////Magnus. Magnus. Magnus. Everything he could think of was the perfect man he was going to meet this night. Alec couldn´t remember when he had such a crush on somebody the last time, probably never. Alec had walked him home and now took the bus back to his own house. Preferably he´d have taken hundreds of photos of him to look at them now or whenever they were apart, he had to remember doing this next time, gosh, next time, THIS EVENING! They´ll have their first real date and they´ll be a real COUPLE. This word still felt strange in Alec´s head, but he was looking forward the time when it would be just a normal word to describe their relationship. He sighed pleased and tried to find a comfortable position for his legs on the bus seat without touching the floor, while starting to miss Magnus, his lips, his eyes, his laughs. This feeling of incompleteness staid until far past midnight, he wanted to hold sleepy Magnus in his arms. >Are you awake?< He tipped and sent. >Unfortunately, but I haven´t class until ten o´clock, you have, go to bed!< Alec smiled about Magnus´ bossy caring. >I already am, but I rather want to be with you at your sofa.< >I miss you too<3< Immediately Alec made a screenshot, first sweet message Magnus had sent him. >Now, sleep, see you.< >Dream well.< Alec answered and finally closed his eyes, pressing his mobile against his chest.////Magnus didn´t feel different. Again, he´d looked at himself in the mirror, he´d been so afraid Alec would laugh about this cloths, but he´d never expected such a reaction. Maybe he really should add a little bit of this to his usual style, not at school of course, but their date was a good possibility.////Magnus was as excited as never. Maybe one hundred times he´d checked the pots on the stove to make sure his food had the right spices and temperature, he´d even let Church taste a spoon full, but his cat had just made a disgusted face, what didn´t really calm him down. “You have no idea anyways, rude cat.” He said, then went to get changed. He´d already prepared his outfit right after he´d come home after school, because he´d known how much time he would need. It was hard to look elegant but causal and fancy but unobtrusive at the same time. Finally he´d taken dark grey trousers with an old dark blue silk shirt, but covered with a normal black jacket. Because he´d found it a little bit too standard, Magnus also added a few necklaces that fitted his rings and didn´t styled his hair as formal as usual, Alec would confuse it again anyways, he had to bit his lips smirking when he thought about it. Of course the handshaking was back too. They´d seen each at the school corridors this morning, but they had to be satisfied with a hidden furtive smile. At eight o´clock it rang, just as agreed and Magnus checked himself in the mirror once more before he opened. “Hey.” `Badboy had gone shy again.´ Magnus recognized and smiled. “Hey, come in.” Inside, Alec pulled a bottle red wine out of his jacket. “I didn´t know which one you like, so I just took one.” Magnus eyes widened. “Oh Alexander, do you know how expensive this is?” “No, but I´m sure my father won´t mind.” He smirked and Magnus just shook his head and kissed him on his lips, tasted as if he would lick on a smoky icicle. Actually, this was because Alec had been much too early and waited more than half an hour outside, lighting one cigarette after another, not to bother Magnus with disturbing his preparations. “Magnus you look as great as the food smells!” “That´s a compliment.” “Of course.” “Thank you and I have to admit, I started to like your all black everyday motto, but sat down, you must be hungry.” Alec was amazed by the richly covered table and the tasty smelling plate Magnus placed in front of him. “I hope you like it, my Mum sent it to me from Singapore, I always get recipes from their travels.” “And obviously you´re a god in cooking too.” “Why do you keep calling me like this?” Magnus was blushing and Alec wanted to kiss those cute cheeks, but the wonderful food had all his attention. “Because it was the first thing I thought when I saw you in the club” “I, I wanted to tell you you´re pretty, too and really handsome. That was actually the first thing I thought when I saw you in class.” Magnus blushed even more while saying what had been in his mind for so long. “Oh gosh, I had a total hangover that day.” “Yea, I could see that.” Magnus chuckled, opened the wine and filled two glasses. He didn´t care if Alec drank alcohol, obviously it was not his first time. “To us.” He smiled. “No, to you, this date is really wonderful.” When they´d finished their diner, Alec slipped near Magnus to touch him slightly while talking. He loved that he could just caress his hands and tangle their fingers together as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Magnus felt like he could pour out his heart to Alec and he hadn´t ever laughed so much, not even with Ragnor. All his shyness and fear had dropped since Alec made him feel so comfortable and understood in his presence, he always seemed to find the right words, especially when it came to cherish him. “Magnus, can I kiss you please? I caught myself staring at your gorgeous lips the whole time.” Of course the alcohol had spoken too, but most of it, it still had been Alec. “And stop blushing, you have to get used to me telling how beautiful you are!” “Oh believe me, I won´t ever get used to you!” Magnus answered and put his glass on the table to press his lips on Alec´s. Alec didn´t even hesitate, he stood up, pulled Magnus at his waist with him and went for a French kiss, what surprised Magnus replied immediately. The passion spilled between them, just as the fire slowly building up inside of them. Alec was like a forbidden drug to him, but his hands on his back and in his neck made it damn hard to resist, so he decided not to try it anymore. He wouldn´t break the promise to wait yet, but meanwhile, there were plenty other things to do. Magnus could totally forget Alec´s age when he had to lift his head a bit to reach his lips above him and when his strong arms held him. He was sure, if his knees would gave up right now, Alec would catch him with those strong arms, he even thought about falling down on purpose, just to get pressed harder against Alec´s chest. This boy made him going totally crazy. Feeling his nimbly tongue in his mouth made him curious how it would feel like around his d- `holy Magnus, get your slutty shit together!´ He thought and kissed along Alec´s jaw-line to distract himself from his lips. “No.” Pouting Alec brought their faces gently back together. “Later, first I want to see your wonderful eyes a little longer.” He whispered husky and kissed him long and slowly without closing his eyelids, it was so intense. “Oh god.” Magnus moaned and buried his fingers in his sweatshirt on his shoulders. “You like it?” Alec smirked, but not meanly, more lovely. “Yes Alexander, you´re very great at this.” “Everything for pleasing the cook…and the teacher of course.” “Seems like my cocky student is back!” “That´s right, I´m yours, feel free to do whatever you want with me, teach me!” Alec giggled and brushed his thumb over Magnus´ heated cheeks. “Wow, you´re really glowing, and not just because of beauty.” “What can I say, I really like being with you. Not just because of your gorgeous kisses, but because of that I want to talk to you the whole night and day and tell you everything about me and listen to everything about you. I was more than honest when I said I want us to be a couple.” Alec smiled. “I love the idea of us describing ourselves with this word. Am I your boyfriend now?” Magnus nodded. “And I´m yours.” He answered and hugged him, while wrapping some of his too long his hair strains around his fingers. “Wanna make us comfortable at the sofa? I could make tea or coffee or hot chocolate or we could eat sweets or crisps while watching TV, tell me what you want.” “First, you. Everything else is second-rate. Ok that was cheesy, but I´d like to get whatever you make yourself.” Alec replied and his great smile was back on his face. Finally they lay on the couch again, this time Alec on Magnus´ chest, while alternating between sweet and sour food, Magnus just had brought every snack he had and Alec wanted to taste everything, even if he was already full from their diner. They watched one show after another and everyone was crappier than the one before, but they didn´t care and just laughed the whole time. Neither of them ever had a date night as casual as perfect as this one. “Alexander!” “Whatwhat, I´m awake!” Alec shrugged up from his lap. “No sweetheart, I saw your eyes closed right after that old man there started dancing like JLo! You´re tired.” “No I´m not.” He contradicted, but his yawning made him not really credible. “I, I don´t want to leave you and go home, I´ll stay right here awake.” “You know…actually,” Magnus caressed his neck, one of his weak spots, how he´d found out. “You could stay here dormant, too.” Alec raised his eyebrows. “Really?” “We even already slept right here on the sofa, I have still back pain from the position then. So you can sleep next to me in my bed too. If you want to.” “Yes, of course, if it´s ok for you.” “It is.” Magnus bend down and pressed a quick kiss on his cheek. “Then come, before you´re asleep again.” Alec was exhausted from the long school week, but nevertheless so excited to see Magnus´ bedroom. It looked just like the rest of the apartment but with a huge wooden bed with light cream sheets and oriental looking pillows in the middle. Magnus was kneeling in front of his closet. “Here, the legs were always a little too long for me, so it should fit you.” He gave Alec sweatpants and a grey shirt. “O-oh thank you.” He took them gladly. “Ok, I´ll go to the bathroom first, you can just get changed here.” He said and closed the door behind him with a last shy smile. The cloths fitted as if Magnus had bought them for him and their unmistakable scent made him feel so good. “Oh you look quite good.” Magnus admitted when he came out again. “Tss, why so surprised? I´m always looking good.” “Yes, I´m sorry, you´re right.” Magnus himself wore long silk trousers and that was it, nothing more. First Alec´s back faced him, because, of course he had to look at the photos on the wall there, too, but then he turned around and his lips just formed a silent `wow´. “I´m sorry, I usually just sleep shirtless.” “Did you hear complains?” His gaze was stuck on Magnus´ caramel chest and his well definite abs, he must do really much sports. “And before you get shocked later,” Magnus said, bit his lips and showed him his back. It was covered with filigree white tattoos that ran in branched ornaments along his spine and from there over his whole back. “Oh my gosh,” Alec came closer and touched it carefully, as if he could fade it away, while asking himself how many other things his teacher might cover under that suit. “It´s so beautiful, just, wow.” Softly, he brushed his lips over his first vertebra and kissed it tenderly, making Magnus shudder heavily. “Al-Alexander.” He purred and Alec got proud that he´d obviously found the right buttons to please him. “Where did you get it?” “Oh, it wasn´t all at once, just whenever I came back from travels or something important in my life happened. It´s kind of my little hidden map.” “Oh you have no idea how damn hot and mysterious it makes you and how jealous I am that I´m not the only one who ever saw it.” He said stunned and continued kissing until Magnus turned around again. “Do you have any tattoos, or want some?” Alec nodded and lifted his shirt a bit. He had a little minimalistic black bow crossed by an arrow on his rips. “A friend with a tattoo machine just did it and I like how it turned out, but even if I was drunk, it was so painful! How could you endure it again and again?” “Practice I would say.” Magnus giggled and added. “And it fits you archer boy.” He leaned his head against his chest and kissed his neck. “Is it ok if I touch you?” Alec asked, using his puppy eyes in a really really sexy way. “Yes, come here.” Gently, Magnus cupped his face and dragged him onto him on the mattress, Alec was surprised but more than in a positive way, he placed his hands right and left next to him and kissed him deeply. Magnus´ breathing got heavier as Alec caressed his chest and stomach down to his V-muscles, but he grabbed his arms and held him back. “Pants will stay on, you know?” “Yes, I do and I´ll only do things you´re agreed and comfortable with.” He lay close beside him and looked him into his dark eyes. “I like you so much.” He whispered. “I like you too, really much. And…I think I´m comfortable with you taking that shirt off.” He was torn between desire and his promise when he saw Alec´s delicious naked upper body next to him, he wanted to caress him until he was able to remember every muscle and curve. Alec nodded as he gave him a quizzically look, so he was allowed to stroke him and make him sigh into their kisses. “Feels…so good.” He moaned and wrapped on arm around Magnus´ waist again to feel their chests pressed together. The same air filled their lungs at every breath after every steamy kiss, the same feeling warmed their hearts and let them shiver, their bodies moved in the same rhythm when their lips met again and again. Felt like they would know each other for years, felt like they were already connected, felt like there was nobody else who could satisfy them like they could each other. After a long time, Magnus pulled away and looked proudly at the hickey he´d smooched on Alec´s neck. “Looks great.” He smirked and buried his nose in the spot, suppressing a yawning. “Thank you. Mark me whenever you want.” Alec smiled and ran his fingers through Magnus´ hair until his boyfriend could fall asleep with him. His last look was at the tattoo on his back that shimmered in the light of the street lamps shining through the curtains, before Alec pulled the blanket higher to warm him./// When Magnus opened his eyes again, he felt like in a cozy cloud, because he was completely wrapped in the sheets and Alec´s relaxed body beneath him gave him warmth. Best thing he woke ever up too. Their little bubble was a hard contrast against the snow covered streets outside that let the sun seem even brighter and harder and Magnus was not really willing to leave the bed, but hungry Church jumped on the mattress and landed on Alec´s legs. “Go away boy, you wake him up!” He whispered, but couldn´t reach him without disturbing his boyfriend, so the cat could make himself comfortable on Alec´s thighs and Magnus had to smile, that was just too cute./ / “Mhhh..” Alec slowly disconnected from his sleep and searched for Magnus´ hands. “Good morning sweetheart.” “Mew…don´t call me pet names.” He grumbled but grinned and kissed Magnus´ forehead. “Slept well?” “Of course, I think we cuddled the whole time, I felt you even in my dreams.” Alec smiled happily. “That´s sweet.” “And everything´s better than laying crashed on the sofa.” Magnus added, turned around to take his phone and got immediately hugged by strong arms and kissed on his back by those soft lips. He hummed as Alec´s lips trailed down and up his spine. “I think your tattoo is my kink.” He giggled. “It´s so wonderful, I really never expected this under the rigid suit, just like that sixpack!” “Making me blushing is your new favorite thing to do.” “Yes it is!” Alec started sucking on his neck from behind again. “I´ll give you back that hickey.” He nuzzled into his skin. “Do it. Oh, Alec, what I wanted you to ask, what about calling your parents?” “What?” Alec asked biting him and making him moan. “No I, oh gosh stop that SUCKING, I just meant, weren´t they worried when you slept here last time, won´t they be now?” “Oh haha, no, I´m sure they didn´t even notice, but I can send Izzy a message later.” “Really? Not that they are looking for you.” “Don´t worry, seriously, they´re pretty busy with themselves, they don´t care about me tasting your smooth skin.” He giggled as Magnus turned around and pinched his cheek softly. “You talk so dirty.” “Oh no, you didn´t even experience me talking really dirty yet! But you will, maybe earlier than expected.” “Alexander!” Magnus wanted to kick him under the blanket, but Alec grabbed his leg, pulled it on his, so Magnus was half on top of him, and kissed him deeply. Magnus lips got swollen so easily, it was nearly ridiculous and SO sexy. They were shiny and soft and tasted like rose icecream, at least that was what Alec compared his beautiful scent with. “I´m so attracted to you.” Magnus whispered into his ear, then slightly bit his earlobe and Alec was once more surprised and flashed. But suddenly Magnus sat up as if he was in a hurry and said: “Come on now, I want breakfast!” `Such a cockblocker´ Alec thought and shook his head smiling./// They sat on the huge table and ate their breakfast, or rather, hundreds of different food Magnus had made within a few minutes. “What are you going to do today?” Alec asked while eating pancakes with sausages. “Oh, actually I wanted to go jogging as long as the weather stays that sunny and later correct the poem essays you had to email me until the weekend. Modern romantic, you forgot?” Alec broke their eye contact, he suddenly cared what his teacher was thinking about his effort, he didn´t want him to think he was stupid or childish. “Can I write it today and give it to you then?” “Sure, but you know I have to be honest with my opinion.” “Of course. Give me as much Fs as you want, if you only kiss me like you did last night.” “My lips won´t help you to pass the year.” “They will, they make everything better.” Alec bent over to kiss him roughly. “Ahh, wait, at least let me swallow first.” Magnus coughed. “Soon you´ll have to swallow much more than you can if you continue looking so hot!” Alec laughed, jumped up and escaped on the balcony as Magnus was about to stab him with his fork. “THAT´s real dirty talk!” He shouted giggling from outside against the glass. It was cold, but he needed his morning cigarette anyways. Quickly he´d found the pack and his lighter in the bag of his sweatshirt, while Magnus was watching him from inside. The smoke coming out of his nose and mouth in thick clouds looked so sexy, he was really playing with the thought of giving him a blowjob and swal-`Eighteen, Magnus, eighteen!´ He had to remind himself. “Hurry, you´ll catch a cold.” He said as he stepped outside and snuggled to him. “Yes, I´m sorry, I just had to smoke one.” “It´s ok, I´m no teacher right now.” Magnus said, took the small rest of his cigarette and a deep breath. Then he formed little circles and blew them in the air. “Oh, show me how that works.” “Later, wanna go running with me first?” Alec nodded. “I´ll beat you.” “You wish!” Magnus ran his fingers over his arms, before he took his hands and pulled him inside again. ////Turned out Magnus was pretty well in shape, not that Alec hadn´t already felt it during their making out, but he was really fast, too. It was so wonderful to leave deep steps in the new, untouched snow, didn´t matter that his shoes were completely wet after, he felt so free and lucky and his heart jumped whenever he looked at smiling Magnus. That was also the only thing they could do while keeping their fast pace, smiling and panting. “Hey, wait for me!”Alec yelled through the empty park to Magnus who was already a little away. “What, already exhausted?” Magnus grinned and ran faster until something wet and cold hit his neck. “Well, I´m better at throwing than jogging!” Alec shouted back, hitting him with more snowballs, while the first one melted and ran down his sweaty back, a terrible feeling, Magnus shuddered. “This was a huge mistake!” He screamed and came back to attack him with sticky snow. Alec hid behind the next tree, but Magnus grabbed a branch and shook, so tons of snow buried him. They looked like kids, fighting without any grace, or well, like adult sexual kids, as Magnus finally got him, pushed him down and kissed him heavily breathing crawling on top of him. “Already regretting you started this fight?” “Not even a little bit!” Alec jumped, upset him and sat down on him now. “Because, as I said, I´ll beat you!” Their lips begged to meet each other, their tongues didn´t want to leave each other ever again, but their legs were already frozen and their fingers numb and red. “W-we should go, I don´t feel my limbs anymore.” Magnus gasped shaking. “Yes, me neither.” Alec answered and pulled him up with him, sad about leaving this cute moment.//// “And you´re sure you don´t want to shower together?” Alec smirked as Magnus handed him a few towels. “I am, I´ll go after you.” “What a pitty.” He pressed a quick butterfly kiss on his lips, then disappeared in the bathroom. Alec turned the water of, once his body was warmed up a little bit, he didn´t want Magnus to freeze any longer. With one towel wrapped around his hips and one rubbing over his hair to dry it, he stepped out and went to the bedroom where Magnus was already waiting.//// He´d also freed himself from his soaked cloths and wore a towel, he looked even sexier in the bright sunlight from outside and seemed as if he had no idea about it at the same time, so pure. “You look like straight from a model shoot.” Alec smiled and went over to kiss him, because he was allowed to do this now, kissing his half naked boyfriend. “Stop, I´m all cold and sweaty.” Magnus pouted as Alec touched his upper body, but actually he was embarrassed his nipples weren´t only hard because of the coldness. The door had been opened and pure beauty had entered the room, a cheeky grin on his face and a stripe black hair trailing down from his belly button to the low towel. `Turned on´ wasn´t enough to describe what Magnus was feeling at this gorgeous view and he wasn´t the only one. Alec kissed him with so much passion, as if he wasn´t totally covered in sweat, his lips warmed him up from head to toe, his hands slit down his back. “I-I´m serious, you´ll have to shower again, if you don´t stop!” “Great idea, I´ll join you!” Alec murmured husky while he grabbed Magnus´ ass and squeezed it softly through the towel, making Magnus go crazy, making him want him. “Al-Alexander!” He gasped, but ended in a moan, his body reacted to fast with Alec´s touches. He´d lost control, again. “I promised I won´t make it easy for you to resist! Tell me to let you go and I will.” But Alec didn´t play fair, he made him busy with his tongue before he could answer. This boy was definitely Magnus´ end as he pressed him closer and tugged at his lips, their hips met. “Alec you´re so wonderful.” He whispered, his fingers at his abs. “But, I won´t…” “I know and it´s ok. I just wanted to make you feel good and…tease you a little.” “I´m not worth you.” Alec laughed. “Oh, you are, more than that. I have to thank you, only the food you magic is already awesome!” He stroked his hands from his ass up again and Magnus felt a little sorry about it, the things this grip had caused, were incredible. “More comfy cloths are in this wardrobe, take what you want, just don´t dare to be still naked when I come back.” “I would protest, but I know I look good in sweatpants.” Alec replied and earned Magnus´ cute giggles.//// Magnus leaned against the wall, let the water caress his body and touched himself with eyes closed. Slowly, he stroked up and down and suppressed his moans until his breathing quickened, he came in shudders and sighed pleased. Well, it was indeed not very graceful, doing it here within a few minutes while the one who wanted it to do waited outside unknowing, but he just had to calm down and get his clear mind back. A mind without Alec kneading his butt. Of course, the man of the hour was dozing with his phone on the sofa, looking adorable and completely innocent. “What are you doing?” Magnus asked while he buttoned the white cotton shirt he wore with his black sweatpants. “Writing my poem homework.” “On your phone?” “Don´t criticize, wait for it!” “Ok, I´m excited.” He smiled and went to take his ipad with which he could directly write his corrections digitally on the files and send them back. Then he snuggled on the couch next to Alec and opened the first mails. “So that´s how you rate our hard work, while chilling on the couch?” Alec smiled and turned his phone off for a while, to cuddle him and look over his shoulder. Magnus could melt into his arms and from his warm breath against his neck. “Yes and I don´t want to know what some of them did while writing it.” They giggled together. “Oh wait, let me read Jace´s!” “The Herondale boy? No that´s mean.” “He won´t care and I´m sure it´s about Clary, he talks in romantic poems about her the whole time!” Alec sighed. “Wait, who is that?” He wanted to know after some time. “Err…Belcourt, Camille. You know her?” “No, not very well, but that sounds as if she has a crush on you.” Magnus looked at the lines and then at Alec, he had a concerned and angry expression at his face. “What, are you jealous?” “Noo,…just…but you´re gay, you aren´t interested in her anyways.” Magnus laughed at Alec´s thoughts and brushed over his cheeks, how could somebody switch between hot and cute so quickly? “Well, actually, I´m bisexual, but I´m not interested in that girl because I have you, silly! I should be the one who´s jealous of the most wanted student in his grade.” “No, you needn´t. I´m totally gay and nobody really knows.” “You´re not officially out?” Alec shook his head and looked down. “Does it bother you?” “No, of course not, we have to hide anyways, and it´s your thing, I surely won´t interfere.” “Thank you. I, I feel so safe with you.” Alecs´ eyes drowned in his ones, the only ones he wanted to see ever again. So caring, so understanding, so perfectly showing the pure soul of the gorgeous man he was together with. “You´re perfect Alexander and I´m more than glad that I´m able to call you mine, that you didn´t push me away that day I kissed you in the library.” Magnus was talking about his favorite memory. “I remember this day so well, the day I started falling for you.” Alec said and kissed speechless Magnus before he could do something like reject him.//// Alec kissed him long, unwilling to stop catching his lips ever and ever again, afraid it would be the last time he was able to do so. His confession wasn´t spoken out by mistake, but he also hadn´t really thought about it anymore before it had escaped his lips. He was a little relieved that Magnus didn´t backed away, but he didn´t kiss him properly, too. He recognized that Alec only held on his lips to prevent him from talking, so he gently stroked over Alec´s arm and pulled away, then took his hands in his ones. They sat opposite each other legged on the couch and Alec looked at him worried, he´d gone too far, Magnus was shocked, for sure. “I´m sorry, I did-“ “Are you serious? A-are you really in…love with me?” Magnus had built eye contact again and squeezed his hands, Alec felt uncertain about what that meant, but nodded shyly and answered: “I won´t lie, I think I knew it since you slept in my arms and for sure since you crashed me in the snow and smiled at me this morning. You´re so different from everyone I knew before, I feel attracted to your body likewise to your beautiful mind and if I´m honest I would prefer staying here and spending time with you forever. I´m sorry if that´s too much for you, I understand.” “Yes you do, you would understand me, even if nobody else does, you would listen if nobody else does and you kiss me like nobody else ever could. You told me the truth, so I will be honest with you, too.” Magnus started, their casual conversation had turned into a much more serious and deeper one and Alec was still afraid every next word could be a rejection. With every more unsteady second it got clearer how much his heart depended on Magnus. “We, I,…I didn´t expect it would turn out like this. Yes, I liked you at the very first second I saw you, but I could never imagine, not even in my dreams, that you would become so important for me. Not that I didn´t want to, I wanted so much, but we were so far apart. It scared me somehow that you´re feeling so much for me, just like my overwhelming feelings for you.” Magnus slid closer, so he sat between Alec´s long legs and could cross his own ones behind his back, Alec´s scent welcomed him in his arms. “Oh Magnus,” He whispered and took his face softly in his hands. “Please don´t be afraid.” Magnus smiled embarrassed. “I´m not anymore, I just want to be happy with you now.” He kissed him tenderly on his lips, then leaned against his chest, there was no space between their bodies anymore and Alec fondled his back. His heart was still beating so fast and he was glad Magnus couldn´t see his permanent grin, while he was holding his boyfriend, who hugged him strongly too. Alec recognized how Magnus let go, relaxed every muscle and took a deep breath of his scent, `cuddly´ was definitely one of Alec´s favorite attributes on him. “You smell great.” Magnus mumbled and Alec giggled. “Of course I do, I used your shampoo.” “No, I mean your personal scent right here on your neck, so good!” “Thank you.” He tilted his head a bit, whereupon Magnus could snuggle closer. “Could you…could you kiss me there please?” “It´s a pleasure to do so.” Magnus placed a few light kisses on that spot, before he licked and sucked gently and moved his hips in the same rhythm.//// They let their work rest and just cuddled with soft making out that caused dark hickeys and lustful moans. Actually they didn´t move fast and mostly stuck together at lips, chests and hips, but both loved stroking through each other´s hair and leave marks, so they just smiled dizzy at each other after. “I can´t believe I´m hungry again, but my stomach is growling.” Alec laughed and kept playing with the rings on Magnus´ fingers, he was laying on his chest, just like Magnus had lain on Alec´s in their first night. At some point Church had joined them and rested at their feet now. After his suffocation assassination attempt on Alec, he started to get used to the stranger his owner was petting more than him recently, what made him still very jealous. He decided to sleep more often on the stranger´s face while he was dormant to show him who really was Magnus´ favorite pet. “I think there´s still something left from yesterday dinner, if you want it, I could warm it up.” “Oh yes please.” “Then you…uhm…have to get up.” Magnus laughed. “Yea, I know, but I´m still evaluating if the food is worth leaving your body.” Alec muttered and brushed over his knees left and right next to him. “Oh come on, don’t be as cute as hot all the time!” “I have to as long as I can, Izzy texted me my parents will come home this evening and I should better be there. They let me do whatever I want if I show up at least when they come back from their trips.” “Oh.” Magnus sighed and Alec´s eyes widened. This little noise was as nondescript as stunning for him, because it bundled up everything Magnus was feeling at the thought of leaving him and Alec noticed how much honest regret it contained. He felt his ears getting warm at those light-hearted little sound of confession how good Magnus actually felt with him. “I´ll miss you too.” Alec said and lifted his head to kiss his jaw-line. “Promise to message me.” Magnus demanded. “Of course, every second I´m alone.” Alec sat up to turn around and look into his beautiful eyes. “And if you promise me we´ll go back to this exact position after, I may allow you to get up.” He smirked. “I do.” Alec watched him walking to the kitchen, then followed him and wrapped his arms from behind around his waist, while Magnus was cooking. “I´m too clingy when I´m with you.” He whispered into his ear after kissing it. “And I can´t take my hands off you.” “Then don´t.” Magnus smiled as he leaned back against Alec´s broad chest while stirring in the pot. “You´re making me addicted, but once again, I won´t complain.” He giggled and took the plates Magnus had shown him to set the table for them. It became a wonderful winter Saturday for them and their good bye was the cruelest thing ever happened to both. Nearly for hours, they just stood in front of the closed front door and hugged and shared needy kisses. “And it´s really ok that I steal your clothes?” Alec asked after they spent some time just tangled together. “Yes Alexander, your own ones are still wet and so you have another reason to come back.” “You know very well I would anyways ever again! I´m really looking forward to those two months passing.” He smirked and his hands were carefully low again, there where his tattoo started. “Me too Alexander, really much.”//// Alec entered his dark street and sighed in front of his house, with every step away from Magnus and their save place, his cozy bright apartment, he felt more empty and unhappy. He rang, because he noticed he´d forgotten his keys in his wet trousers and Izzy opened. “Hey, are they already here?” Was the only one he wanted to know. “No, wait stop, don´t disappeared in your room, tell me where you were!” She grabbed his arm jokily and was surprised. “Hey when did you get this jacket? It´s cute, can I borrow it?” She just kept talking and was in high spirits, maybe Simon had been there earlier this day. “It´s old and mine, so no you can´t.” “Alec, don´t lie, you were out the whole night and day and because of those cloths I think it was a guy, am I right? Be honest with your sister!” She was the only one who really knew about Alec´s…preferences. “Will you be quiet then?” “Of course!” Her eyes were glancing, it was very rare Alec spoke about his dating life, if there ever was one. “I met a guy I spent the night with, satisfied?” “No, Alec more! Just a one-night-stand? Why where you there the whole day, too?” “No, we, I…like him and we hadn´t-“ “Whuuaat? You stayed with a guy without-“ “Yes.” “But you told me you won´t come out.” “And I won´t, he´s ok with it.” He answered and was about to go upstairs, he told her enough to get her pleased but not enough to find out it was Magnus. Anyways, she wouldn´t ever find out by herself it was his teacher. “What´s his name? Do I know him, is he from our school?” Izzy wanted to know, but Alec just gave her an annoyed look. “You don´t, I met him in a club, can I go?” “No, so you have a relationship with him now, a real one?” “I think so.” A little smile rushed over his face when he thought about Magnus and Izzy noticed. “I´m looking forward to meeting him for the first time.” “Yes, that will be great.” He murmured and finally escaped her questions. `She won´t ever meet him´ He thought. `Nobody ever will until really much time has passed.´//// Sunday was a huge torment, his parents were back and wanted to tell them everything about their business and more than once Alec stopped listening and got lost in his memories about Magnus. Concurrently there passed no hour without chatting, he nearly lived in his phone and couldn´t sleep until it was finally Monday. Izzy nearly dropped the milk she´d taken out of the fridge when she saw him appearing in the kitchen, fully dressed and shaved. “Oh gosh Alec, don´t scare me like this! What are you doing here so early?” She asked sleepy and rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn´t dreaming. “I…I just have to check something at school and I´m happy about every second I don´t spent with Mum and Dad.” “Yes, ok, I can relate, but I need a little time to get ready, so see you there?” “Yup.” Alec answered, took an apple and left, Izzy shook her head confused as she saw the little hops he made while walking. This new mysterious boy really seemed to please him, maybe Alec had lied, his boyfriend was from their school and now he was going to meet him. Cute how he suddenly behaved, she really hoped her brother would come out and show everybody who he really was. She was sure their friends would support him.////Alec waited in front of the locked classroom, completely alone in the whole schoolhouse, only the caretaker had given him a strange look as he´d passed him. The man had been as surprised as Magnus was, when he saw Alec waiting for him. “Hey, are you here for me?” He smiled and unlocked the room, he looked so good in the suit. “Of course.” Alec pushed him inside to press him against the door and smooch him shameless. “I. Missed. You.” Every word was followed by a deep kiss and his hands found their familiar positions at his hips again. “I missed you too my handsome boyfriend.” Magnus caressed the hickey on his next from Saturday that hadn´t faded completely yet. “But it´s showy when you are the first pupil here, especially you, as a badboy.” “I´m no badboy, not since you put your hands on me.” Alec smirked playfully. “Well, I´m very interested in badboys, you know.” He teased. “Oh, is that so? They yes, I think grabbing your teacher´s ass is really bad!” He was about to follow his words, but Magnus stopped him giggling. “Alexander, I don´t want to look destroyed for the rest of the day, crash me this evening, can you?” “I´ll try.” He murmured, gave him a last long kiss and didn´t let himself be stopped from hooking one thump in Magnus´ waistband and pulling him closer. His teacher moaned and held on his messy hair. “But I´ll give you a lot of suggestive looks during the lesson and you can´t do anything about it!” Alec smirked. “Well, I could force you to turn around and watch the wall, if you want to…” “No, ok, convinced, I´ll be a good boy, as least as long as you want me to.” Alec winked at him, then hugged speechless Magnus and put his lips at his soft neck. “You have no idea how much I love your caramel skin since the first time I touched it.” Their last kiss developed into many more ones. Did anyone watch them? They didn´t care.//// Hiding was everything else than easy, it was so fucking hard, especially if you couldn´t be with the one you belonged to. At least they tried not to let anybody see them. Alec came too early for every lesson to give Magnus at least one hidden kiss in the mornings and a lot more spread over the afternoons and evenings they usually spent together. Right now was one of those cuddle and talk evenings, which they had had plenty, but still not enough. Alec rested half on top of Magnus on their favorite sofa, one of Magnus´ legs between his own ones. “Alec, today is our first month anniversary of the day we kissed for the first time!” Magnus suddenly smiled of nowhere, making Alec shocked. “Oh gosh yes, how could I forget that?!” He looked sorry, but his boyfriend just smiled even more. “Main thing you remember when it´s one year.” “No, worries, of course!” Alec raised an arm to stroke over Magnus´ cheeks above him and kiss him softly. “Lean back, let me make you feel good.” Whispered Magnus and slipped his hands under the blanket that covered their bodies and further under Alec´s sweatshirt. “Baby, you make me feel good all the time.” He purred at his touches and when he licked over his neck. “Maybe, but I bet never in this way.” Magnus smirked while he surrounded every of his abs more than twice and his kisses got more demanding until his swift fingers had found his nipples and twirled them softly. Alec shrugged surprised since he was very sensitive there and moaned into Magnus´ ear. “Like it?” Magnus continued massaging them while he freed him from his shirt with the other hand and kept sucking on his shoulder from behind. Alec felt like Magnus was everywhere at once, his hands, his lips burned at his skin, making his desire spill, but he was unsure about Magnus´ intention, didn´t he know he turned him incredibly on, much more than he was able to hold back. “Mags…stop, you are too much, I´m…” “Hard?” Alec lifted his eyebrows and looked up to his grin, how Magnus loved that innocent gaze. “It´s ok Alexander, get hard for me.” “But, but we wanted to wait with sex.” It made Magnus happy that he´d talked about a `we´. “Yes, but we could do other things, I could do other things to you. Alec eyes got huge and he nodded whereupon he started squeezing his nipples between his index finger and thumb again and ran down to his trousers. He was also captured in his sinful dark eyes that hold his look the whole time, when he dragged his pants down and put one hand on his bulge, feeling him through the think fabric of his boxers. “Wait, pull of your shirt first, too.” He pleased with slightly shaking voice in tension and Magnus followed, so he could savor his bare skin against his. Slowly, Magnus continued and pulled down the last piece of clothing Alec wore, then gently took his hard member and felt how Alec was twitching, because he was still laying on top of him. “Are you ok? Should I stop?” “Oh god no, please not.” Alec held on his chest. “It´s just…it´s kida my first time doing this, normally I just had sex and that was it.” He blurted out and blushed embarrassed. Magnus would think he was dumb and childish, being embarrassed about such a casual thing./// “I mean, I bragged around, even if you´re of course way more experienced than I am. I just wanted to tell you, so you´re not disappointed.” Alec hid his face in Magnus´ chest, biting his lips. “Alexander, I would never be disappointed! Actually I really like that I would be the first one letting you feeling this. But of course, we don´t have to if you don´t want it.” He lifted up his chin with one finger and kissed him softly, showing him that he was safe and free with him. “I want, really much.” Alec answered and sighed relived that Magnus showed so much understanding and cared about him like no highschool boy ever could. He kissed his boyfriend again, not ashamed of anything anymore and Magnus started to kiss his way down, he still looked down again after some time to make sure he liked it. And Alec did. His fingers were tangled together with one of Magnus hands, while the other followed his mouth down Alec´s body until he reached the trail of black hair under his belly button. “Alexander?” “Mhh?” He mumbled between his lips pressed together, his eyes were closed and he gave all of himself to Magnus. “Please never shave your stomach, this looks so hot!” “I won´t.” He replied and pressed his hand stronger as the kisses went lower and lower. “Relax sweetheart, don´t be cramped, open your thighs for me.” Magnus whispered and brushed down his legs. His calm voice soothed his excitement and Magnus hand in his one gave him still confidence. Carefully, Magnus licked over the tip, tasting precum and seeing Alec´s jaw clenching at the touch. “Go on, please Magnus, please!” He begged for the first time and his thin voice caused something in Magnus, whereupon he cupped Alec´s cock step by step by exerting pressure with his lips. Alec went crazy above him, it had been a really good idea to make this next step in their relationship, his boyfriend´s reactions were more than a reward. Moaning, he searched for something he could grab, found Magnus´ muscular shoulder and buried his nails in it, what made him only move faster and take him deeper. “M-Mags, I´m coming!” “Come!” As soon as he could start sucking again, Alec climaxed and let him swallow and feel how the shudders overwhelmed his whole body. He gasped and panted, let go of his shoulder and sank down to the couch, still getting hit by trembling. “Good first blowjob?” Magnus smiled as he came up to him and wiped away a drop of his liquid from his lips, smiling proudly. “I love you.” Alec whispered and tried to rub away the redness from his cheeks, while Magnus looked at him with so much adoration. “I love you too.” He answered and bent down to kiss him whereby Alec could taste himself.//// “I love you so much Alexander, I´m not afraid to say it loud anymore. Hey…why are you looking so confused?” Magnus asked worried he´d confessed too much. “No, I-I didn´t meant to look confused, I just don´t know how to handle so much happiness at once. I love you, thank you so much.” “Oh, not for this my gorgeous boyfriend, it was an honor to suck your dick, very delicious.” Magnus giggled as Alec opened his mouth in silent shock. “You are the one who´s talking dirty!” “That´s because of all the bad influence I received in the last time.” He explained joking while lying down next to him and pulling the blanket back up. Alec hugged him by wrapping his strong arms around his naked upper body. “Can I stay the night?” “Sure, you don´t have to ask me that every weekend, you know you´re my favorite person to spend my time with.” “But I don´t want to be too clingy.” “I like it.” He said and Alec closed his eyes as Magnus ran his fingers through his hair, he did it very well, making him sleepy. Soon he heard him groaning. “Let´s go to bed ok? I´m tired too.” Alec nodded and got up to get changed. He already had some sleeping things, like cloths, toothbrush and so on in the corner of one of the wardrobes, what made Magnus smile whenever he saw them. He liked that he always had something there from Alec, waiting for him to come back.////“I´ll miss you!” “Miss you too.” Magnus replied and gave him a deep kiss with lots of tongue and lip biting. Those little words had become their all time good bye spell, they whispered it every time in each other´s ear and continued with a kiss. Magnus was Alec´s rock in the river, he was the one Alec could talk about his problems for the first time, didn´t matter how unimportant they seemed, his boyfriend was there and listened. Now, while he was walking home, his usual walls that covered everything in front of others were built up again, one stone with every step. Quickly he´d left himself inside the house and was about to hide in his room, when he heard Izzy´s voice. “Alec? Is it you?” She sounded strange, but Alec couldn´t figure out what it was. “Yes, of course.” He answered, followed her voice to the living room and got startled. She was standing near the couch with all their friends on it, Simon, Jace, Clary and even her brother Jonathan. Especially he seemed nervous and didn´t look a Alec. `This means nothing.´ He tried to convince himself and said: “Uhm…hey guys, nice to see you…I think. What´s the matter?” “Alec…” Izzy started softly and now he was really worried, but Jace interrupted her. “Bro, we just want to tell you that you don´t have to do this! It´s clearly sexual abuse, nothing to be ashamed of, HE will go to prison!”//// Alec´s face went pale and he stumbled back. “W-what are you talking about?” Izzy took his hand sorrowful, but preferably, he would push her down and run away. “I-I´m so sorry I didn´t notice how horrible you must have felt, but it´s all over now, we´ll go to the police and tell them! He won´t hurt you anymore!” Alec froze with every sharp word cutting his skin and his heart, he couldn´t stand someone insulting Magnus this way, even if she had no idea. “N-no, w-who do you mean? I´m ok!” “Alec, maybe you should sit dow-“ Clary said, but he cut her off. “No! What are you even doing here?” He got louder and rid of Isabelle´s hand, while Jace took another deep breath, stood up and replied: “Hey, I´m your best friend, right?” Alec didn´t move. “Well, I think I am and I´m worried about you, just like Jonathan.” “Jonathan?” Clary´s brother twitched at hearing his name mentioned by Alec with so much hate in his voice, he felt really uneasy. “Yes, he saw how…Mr. Bane, what he did with you, Jona didn´t know what to do, told Clary and she talked about it with me, because she was also worried. It´s definitely not your fault Alec and nothing to be ashamed of. You´re stronger than him, you can beat him!” Jace said concerned and wanted to pat his shoulder, but Alec raised his hands to hold him back. “D-don´t! Stop it, I don´t want to hear that any longer! I didn´t ask for any of your opinions or that you talk shit behind my back! I´m not a fucking problem you can solve together as a perfect, wannabe understanding team, leave me alone!” “Alec…” Simon talked for the first time, he sounded afraid, too. “Please calm down, don´t be so rude.” “Great Simon, you´re also just here because you need to fit in somewhere and don´t want to be left alone as always!” That was indeed really mean and also unfair, but Alec´s nerves were down and he was afraid to death he could lose Magnus, or worse, that his boyfriend could really go to jail because one of his friends was dumb enough to tell the police. He felt like a trapped animal, to attack was the only way out. “Alec, that was not needed!” His sister sounded less understanding now, but looked still so sorry for him, she didn´t knew he´d found love and that actually there was nothing she had to be sorry for. She was also angry he´d insulted Simon. “Why are you doing this, are good grades really worth being raped?” Alec never heard her ever using this word and it was more than wrong to say it now in context with Magnus. It made him coughing. “Izzy! It´s not what you all are thinking it would be!” Was it too late to lie about their relationship? Was there still a chance to make them forget this situation had ever existed? “I just want you to go and get your nose out off my life, thank you. If you really want to help me, don´t ever lose a word about him again!” “But, you are a victim, he´s using you, grades are a cheap price for him! Don´t you want to get out of this nightmare?” She looked so helpless at him, as if he was drug addicted.//// “I never ever want to get out of our relationship, haven´t you even thought about the opportunity I could really LOVE him?” Their faces all dropped to the ground. No one of them could believe what he´d said, but it was too much to endure for Alec, he turned around, ran upstairs and locked himself in his room. Only then, he noticed how he´d started crying a little bit because of all the pressure and excitement and fear. Alec missed Magnus so much, but he knew he had to tell him about what happened and that was what scared him the most. He´d broken his promise nobody would catch them, what if Magnus lost his trust in him? He had already had doubts at the beginning, what if it really was too risky for him now? “Please don´t, please stay with me Mags.” He whispered into his pillow, before sending him a message if he had time to meet before Monday tomorrow, but Magnus didn´t answer yet and it knocked not much time after. “Alec…can I come in?” Of course it was Izzy, but he didn´t answer. “Brother please, let us talk.” “Don´t you have the others for that?” “They´re gone and they promised not to talk with anyone about this.” She sounded guilty, but he didn´t want her to see his red eyes, so he continued talking through the door. “Doesn´t matter, I think everybody knows it by now, anyways. You all did a great job!” More tears he quickly wiped away. “No Alec, we can shut up, you can trust us. Can you please open, I feel stupid here outside.” Preferably, he would´ve let drop a mean comment, but he got up and let her in. Startled, she eyed him up and noticed the tear traces, but said nothing about it. “I´m sorry Alec, this all went completely wrong.” Izzy avoided his gaze as he answered: “I can´t understand you, you even told me I would look happier now! How could you come to the result Magnus would force me to do so?” Her eyes got glassy. “I knew how important your graduation is for you to take part in Dad´s business. I just was afraid he would blackmail you, Jace and the other´s too, especially Jace.” “He wanted to tell the police?”//// “Yes, but Clary and Jonathan could calm him down and I should tell you that Jona feels so bad about talking to Clary. You aren´t that close friends, he just didn´t know how to react when he saw you…making out.” Alec sighed, trying to figure out while which making out session he caught them. “Magnus is my boyfriend. Just yesterday he told me how much he loves me for the very first time and I thought nothing could harm us anymore. Thank´s for showing me the opposite.” “Alec, please, forgive me. I´ll do everything.” “You all did enough. As long as nothing happens to him, everything´s ok.” His voice was clear and calm, no fear, no anger, but his sister could still recognize that he would definitely kill everybody who stood between him and his teacher. “He would immediately got to jail, right? For being your teacher and because you´re underage.” “I´ll turn eighteen next month and finish school this year, we just have to sustain until then.” “You will, we will protect you! Can…can I hug you please, I don´t want to fight.” Alec nodded and took her in his arms, he knew it was not only her fault and he could understand her motivations. They were brother and sister and they trusted each other like no one else, yes there were fights and misunderstandings, but they also knew each other nearly since the beginning of their life. “Do you want to tell me more about…Magnus? I only know him as the teacher.” She smiled as they sat down on his bed. “But you don´t have t-“ “He´s gorgeous. And the first man I really love from the bottom of my heart. He…he kissed me first and he was so cute embarrassed about it, he excused a thousand times until I kissed him again.” His smile got bigger with every word, just like Isabelle´s. “Very early, he fell asleep in my arms more or less by mistake and since then none of us really can sleep without the other. Nevertheless, Magnus wants to wait with…`it´ until I´m an adult. He´s loving and patient with me and I can behave like the one I am. Nothing else really matters to me as much as he does.” “Oh Alec, that sounds indeed like a perfect romantic relationship! I´m,…it was so stupid to draw hasty conclusions. You have to believe me, I only wanted to protect you.”//// “It´s really ok Izzy, I know you had good intentions.” He wrapped an arm around her as his phone peeped. >Sry love, I´ll meet some friends, but see you on Monday first period and afternoon if you want to.<3 < “Is it from him?” “Yes, I asked if he has time to tell him about y´all, but he´s busy.” He sighed. “Isn´t it hard to see him in class and want to kiss him?” She giggled and cheered him up. “Terrible!”//// Magnus was so tired. Last night had been way too long, because Ragnor had decided to visit all the old Clubs with him and Cat and didn´t let him leave until they´d finished. Now, he locked his car and crossed the snow covered campus on his way to the building with his classroom. First sun stripes touched the roof as he entered the corridor and freed himself from the scarf and coat, secretly checking if Alec was already there. He missed him and he wanted to kiss him even more after their last night together, he planed repeating it soon. Goose bumps ran over his arms and lips burnt when he thought about it, he needed Alec, but it was not him who he met. The Herondale boy, Jace, when he remembered right, leaned against the door of his room. He looked somehow scaring and didn´t break the eye contact until Magnus stood next to him. “Mr. Herondale, great to see you so early.” “Don´t play around Bane!” Magnus´ eyes widened in shock. “Excuse me?” “You heard right, I know about you two.” `Alec, what have you done?´ His hands were shaking as he grabbed his bag tighter. Some time it must have happened. It was impossible to be unseen together and he should have known it better, he should have been the adult and seen how it would end. Getting fired, going to jail, everything endurable, but definitely not losing Alec. “Doesn´t matter what it is, I´ll give you everything you want, just stay silent, please!”//// He begged and he didn´t care how pitiful he sounded, it was normal that he did, he held on the last piece he could give. With a gaze full of pain and fear, he looked at his student, who seemed emotionless. “Mr. Herondale, p-please, really, whatever you want that I can afford.” He wrapped his arms around himself, the silence killed him. Jace didn´t do anything than starring at him with an intense gaze, Magnus could nearly see his brain working. Finally he talked. “Mr. Bane, I didn´t want to blackmail you or anything-“ “But?” “Alec is my best friend, nearly my brother. I only want to make sure that you care for him and watch out, since he really, really loves you.”//// Alec was already about to open the school building, but hesitated for a few minutes now, what should he tell him? That he was sorry for ruthless throwing away the beautiful thing they had? But Magnus was his boyfriend and he would understand and forgive, right? With a very heavy heart, he entered and made his way to Magnus´ classroom, still a place full with great memories, but when he saw it, he froze in his step. Jace was there, he could only see his back, but Magnus´ face said everything, he looked like someone had hit him hardly in the stomach. Alec got furious, nobody was allowed to hurt his Magnus, he would kill Jace right here, by punching him down with his books. Before he could start running and jump on Jace, he said something and then hugged Magnus! Alec was as shocked and surprised as his boyfriend when he recognized him. Magnus backed away from Jace and Alec rushed to them. “Magnus! Jace!” He didn´t know who to look at first, so he looked at his friend while his boyfriend threw himself into his arms. Both were panting and Alec held him by putting one hand on his back of head and the other around his waist, finally feeling his body against his again. “Jace, what, what are you doing here? Baby, did he try something?” “No Alec, no worries, everything´s ok.” Magnus nuzzled into his neck, luckily it was still very early, and they were still the only ones there. “He´s right, Bro. I´ll go, see you, just do me a favor and hide in the room.” Jace said winking and left, leaving still confused Alec behind.////“M-Magnus, I don´t understand, what happened, what did he want?” “I´ll tell you, but come in with me first.” He took his hand and pulled him into the classroom, then locked it. “So?” “Alec, before, why did you tell them? I thought we agreed in being totally discreet towards everyone.” His voice didn´t break, but it was scratched. “No, believe me, I didn´t tell them. Jonathan, the brother of Jace´s girlfriend saw us.” “Oh my god.” Magnus clapped his hands over his mouth and stepped back from him, his breath got quicker. “But, it´s not too bad, only my friends know and they promised to stay silent! No Baby, you won´t cry, will you?” Magnus did while Alec came to hug him again. “We mustn´t even smile at each other anymore, you have to change class!” “No, again, don´t force me to do so.” “Alec, you have no idea how scared I was to lose you, I don´t care about my job or anything, only about you.” He sobbed slightly in his arms. “I love you too, but it´s over now, the thing with Jona was a silly mistake, but we know better now.” He kissed the little teardrops away. “Calm down please, it harms your pretty face.” “Nothing can harm it, I´m always beautiful.” Magnus giggled and kissed him properly. “Yes you are.” Alec answered when their lips separated again. “Why was Jace here?” “He only told me to care for you, but he scared me to death at the beginning, so I think he wanted to make clear that he would kill me if I hurt you.” “Oh, before I´ll kill him!” Who was Jace that he thought he could talk to his boyfriend like this? “No, it´s really ok, he just wanted to protect you and I can understand him. In his place, I would have reacted in the same way. It usually doesn´t end well if a teacher is together with his student.” “But between us, it will.” Alec smiled and looked at Magnus eyes. “Because I love you so much and I trust you with all my heart.” He continued and rubbed his back to relax him. “Love you too. Can we please meet after school, I just need your company right now.” “Can´t we go right now, spend the day together at your home and cuddle…or drive around and find a nice restaurant for brunching.” “Oh, don´t seduce me Alexander!” “Pancakes…coffee…bacon….eggs…sunshine…winter walks. It´s Monday morning and everybody´s at work and we just visit the city and enjoy the day. Please.” “Oh gosh, why are you always so romantic?” “Because you´re worth it. So, what do you decide? Boring stuffy classroom alone or great yummy brunch with me?” “Just today?” “It´s a limited offer.” Alec looked at him with bright shiny puppy eyes and Magnus couldn´t resist, they ran giggling over the campus before anybody else arrived there. In his car, he sent the secretary a quick message about his illness, then pressed a quick kiss on Alec´s cheek and started the engine. “You look so sexy while driving.” Alec smirked. “What?” “Yes, how you tense your arm muscles, it makes me go a little big bit crazy.” Magnus had a huge smile on his face, but concentrated on the street.//// “You really think we´re far enough away?” Magnus mumbled while taking another piece of bacon. How Alec had predicted, they´d found a cute little diner whose delicious smell they´d already recognized outside on the street. Additionally there weren´t much people inside, so they were sitting on their own snug round table in one corner. “We needed more than an hour to come here, yes I think that´s enough. Why so afraid?” “Aftershock.” He just answered, but was already focused on the food again, so Alec knew it wasn´t too bad. “And people outside kept looking at us.” “Yes Baby, because we´re a gay couple holding hands in public. You should get used to it.” He giggled and poured them more orange juice. Actually he should be the one who was embarrassed outside, since he didn´t come out yet, but if they were with foreign people, it was ok for him. “By the way, have you already planned anything for your birthday?” Alec could hear how much he tried to sound casual, but it was inevitable. This date would be forever connected with their first time, or at least with the permission to go for it. “Why? Looking forward to have sex?” He giggled and Magnus gave him an annoyed look. “No, looking forward the time our relationship is a little less illegal.” “Magnus…love isn´t illegal, it feels too wonderful.” “You know, when you take illegal drug, you could feel very wonderf-“ “Magnus!” Alec pouted. “You can´t compare this.” Now Magnus giggled. “Yes, I´m sorry, but I´m indeed kind of addicted to you.” He whispered smiling and bent over to kiss him, his lips tasted of maple syrup. “Thank you Alec, that you´ve convinced me to take that day off, I want to do this many more times.” He pushed his chair next to him, when they´d emptied all their plates and leaned his head on Alec´s shoulder. “We´ll get fat if we do this.” “No, we´ll go jogging in the snow as compensation.” He answered and tangled their fingers together. “Great idea.” Magnus loved that Alec was a little bit taller than he was, that his wide arms welcomed him anytime. “But seriously, what do you want to do at your birthday?” “I don´t know, I was thinking about partying until midnight, so I can spend the day with you, if you want to.” “Sure, I´d love to spend my boyfriend´s birthday with him.” Magnus looked up to him, where he was smiling and kissing his temple. “But I don´t want anything special, just time with you.” Alec added. “Really much time…”///// Of course they´d come back to Magnus´ place after their brunch and a very long winter walk and because it was already far after lunchtime by then, they decided to make themselves some snacks. Actually the day was primary about eating, but nobody complained. “Like it?” Alec asked, while sitting on the counter and feeding Magnus, who stood in front of him. His jacket and the black tie laid somewhere together in the living room and the first buttons of his shirt were open. “Yes, you did very well.” He smiled and put his hands on Alec´s tights to move up to him and kiss him. He´d stopped counting how often their lips had already met this day, but it was still something special every time they did, maybe because their relationship was only at the beginning, but mostly because their love for each other made anything feel perfect. “Can you lift me up? Are you that strong?” Alec chuckled and wrapped his legs around Magnus´ hips. “You´re maybe a little bit taller than me, but you definitely haven´t more muscles!” He answered and slipped his hands under his tights to pick him up from the counter, whereupon Alec crossed his feet behind his back to get a better grip, their hips met. “I´m sorry, of course you are very strong.” He whispered in his ear, before he kissed him stormy and nibbled at his lower lip, while he brushed through his hair, making it really messy. Heavily breathing, Magnus pushed him against the wall, grabbed his butt harder and let his tongue in. “You´re really needy today, aren´t you?” Alec giggled. “I think it´s still the aftershock.” “Oh come on! Today was a gorgeous day, that should have soothed you.” “Well, then, I´m needy only because of my boyfriend.” “I never get tired to hear that.” Alec answered with a cocky grin on his face and continued massaging the back of his head. “Bring me to your bed, so you can relax, too. Beside, it´s really unfair.” “What do you mean?” Magnus asked, once he´d let him fall on the mattress and crawled onto him. Happily smiling at the panting boy in his sheets, he sat down on him, thoughtless of the hot touches and what they caused. “It´s really unfair that you´ve seen me completely naked, while I hadn´t the opportunity to do the same with you.” He replied and started to unbutton Magnus´ white shirt, hungry to feel his skin again.//// “Come down to me please,-“ “For doing what? Tell me, I wanna hear your plans!” Magnus leaned back again, still sitting on him, and Alec pouted because he couldn´t reach him anymore. “Fine. I would start at your back tattoo, kissing it and adding so many lilac marks to it that you always have to wear dark shirts so your students won´t see them and of course a scarf too, for your marked neck. At the same time I wanted to lick your nipples so bad for so long, I wondered how you would sound while doing this to you.” Magnus´ eyes widened with every word and he looked down ashamed while trying to rub the redness from his face. He looked like a cute, turned on strawberry. “What?” Alec supported himself on his elbows to look up to Magnus on his lap. “What did you expect I would want to do with your god-like body?” He poked one of his trained abs jokingly. “I-I…love you.” Was the only thing he could stammer. “It´s so cute when you´re speechless Baby.” Alec whispered and sat up to cup his soft face and kiss him, then he freed him completely from his shirt and threw it in one corner. “You´re too beautiful to endure, don´t get always shy when I tell you.” “It´s, I, I love you so much Alexander and I´m only speechless because I hear this from such a wonderful person like you. I have to look at you again and again to make sure I´m not dreaming.” Magnus smiled, then suddenly pushed him down and fell on top of him, making Alec giggling. “I love you too Baby, now promise me to relax, you´re doing so much for me, now lean back.” Magnus followed and lay next to him on back, still a little bit nervous and excited. It was unusual for him to give up the control and trust someone else in bed, but Alec was so gentle and slowly, how he kissed down his neck and over his collar bones and spent a lot of time with whispering sweet things to his love. “Oh god-“ He gasped as Alec twirled his wet tongue around one of his chocolate brown nipples, while caressing down his rips and stomach. “We aren´t at school Magnus, let me hear what you think, you´re allowed to be loud.” Again, Magnus obeyed and gave him his moans, while burying his hands in Alec´s fluffy hair, as his boyfriend got down on him, making him painfully hard.//// “Al-Alexander you don´t have to do this, you really don´t.” “Don´t you want it?” Alec stopped putting his lips on his stomach and looked quizzically up to Magnus. “No, it´s just, have you given somebody a blowjob before? Because if not, it´s really ok. I did it because I was comfortable with it, but if you´re not, it´s also fine.” “Thank you Magnus, thank you for caring and no I haven´t, but I really would like to so, if you allow.” “I do.” Magnus answered and watched Alec unbuckling his belt and then pulling down his trousers. The bulge under the boxers was already clearly visible. Alec placed a teasing kiss on it, making Magnus shudder. “Can I? You´re ok?” Magnus nodded, but his eyes were closed and his fingers let go of Alec´s hair, as Alec carefully freed him from his last piece of clothing and looked at his member, licking his lips. “Please tell me if I do anything wrong.” “Mhh…” Magnus parted his legs a bit to give Alec space for kissing his inner tights, nearly the most sensitive spot on his body, he already started trembling from this and Alec didn´t even touch his dick. “You look gorgeous, you know? I love seeing you like this a lot!” Alec smiled and brushed his thumb over his hipbones, before he finally took his member into his hand, watching Magnus´ reaction and how he got even harder. Alec didn´t exactly know how to start, so he just remembered Magnus´ touches and did the same. First, he gave a kitten lick to the tip, then cupped it with his lips increasing the pressure, while stroking along the lower part. He felt good and comfortable while doing it and Magnus went crazy above him. His hair was smudged over his forehead from before and his hands were shaking, Alec had recognized, they always did when he was excited. “Alexander, p-please move, can you?” Alec grinned, what was not easy with Magnus between his wet lips, but then he fulfilled his wish and took him inch by inch in his mouth. “Oh god fuck…” The whole room was hot and steamy and filled with quiet sucking noises and Magnus´ moans. He´d already found out how he had to move his tongue around him to let him twitch and he used this knowledge to bring him multiple times near the edge. “Ahh-Alec, don´t torture.” Alec let go of him for a moment, but his hands continued the work. “You want to come in my mouth?” His sparkling hazel eyes killed him, they were so playfully and ready to do anything to please him. “I-if you allow.” As an answer, he started sucking and licking again until he felt the signs he knew from himself. Magnus came loudly for the first time because of him and Alec made sure to savor every drop, he wanted to leave him clean. Then he rolled beside him on the level of his hips, still hugging one of his legs and listening to his breath coming back to a normal pace. “Oh god Alec, I, I can´t believe it was your first time!” Magnus whispered once he´d found his voice again and fondled his neck. “I had a good teacher.” Alec crawled up to him with his unmistakable smile and kissed his lips lightly, while Magnus was still beaming from lust and happiness, how not? He was naked in bed with his boyfriend and felt so damn good. “Well, you were an attentive student then.”//// Magnus had his boxers on again, but one of his legs was laying over Alec´s body, so he could cuddle him tightly while resting with his head in his crouch of neck. Alec made him feel safe and secure and wanted, everything with the permission to be himself. “Do you need the blanket? Isn´t being naked too cold?” Just another cute caring question from Alec, to make sure he felt good. “You act as my hot-water-bottle, but yes, it´ll be cozier.” Magnus took the silky blanket and covered them, before he came back to Alec´s chest. “Oh boy, I´m still out of breath.” He giggled, but his eyes were already closed again. “I´m sorry, my beautiful, beautiful man.” Alec showered his face with butterfly kisses from forehead to chin, then looked at his cute sleepy boyfriend, their noses almost touched and Magnus´ breath brushed softly over his lips. He still couldn´t believe that he was exhausted only because of the climax he´d caused. “Love you Alexander.” Magnus mumbled and embraced him closer. “I never felt so good like now, in this moment.” “Me neither. Can, can I sleep here? Weekdays?” “Well, I won´t get up from you again, so I think you have to.” Magnus warm body on his was the most wonderful thing he´d ever felt, nobody had ever been so intimate with him, not even the persons he had had sex with. Alec hadn´t ever just cuddled and slept chest to chest the whole night with someone and only now he recognized how much he needed it. They almost didn´t move in their sleep, not to disturb the other, so Magnus lay still on Alec when his alarm clock rang and everything was still perfect, but he felt dirty. He´d been sweating a lot last evening, his hair was messy and the light makeup he´d worn smeary and sticky. “Alec…” Yawning, he rolled off him and Alec whined of the sudden loss of warmth. “No…come back.” It was so cute how he murmured still dormant and felt for him with his eyes closed. “No, I have to take a shower, look at me.” “Yes, I do, and I see beauty, so what?” Alec answered and rubbed his eyes. “Alec, you wrecked me yesterday, I really need a shower now.” “And I guess, I´m not allowed to join you?” He asked and hugged a pillow as a replacement for Magnus, who sat already at the edge of the king size bed and looked at him with lip biting. Alec was so…delicious and innocent, but he´d already given in a few times and they had no time now. “Oh fuck it, come!” Magnus grabbed him by his sweater and dragged him over the mattress to the bathroom, but before he could open, Alec had pinned him against the door. “Not sleepy anymore?” Alec´s voice was husky and rough and buried himself in Magnus´ heart. “More hungry.” He grinned and attacked him with kisses. “Yesterday was so hot Alec, I won´t be able to think about anything else today.” “Wanna get a few more memories to have fun with?” He smirked and sucked at his swollen peachy like he´d done with his cock. Magnus nodded quickly and they disappeared in the shower.////His friends looked like they had seen their wet heavy making out in the bathroom, so huge was their knowing grin, when he´d entered the schoolhouse a few minutes after his boyfriend.//// “Hey.” He didn´t look directly at anyone, just stroked his back of neck and stepped from one foot to the other, while they didn´t even try to hide their smile. It was additionally awkward because Alec hadn´t talked to anyone except Izzy after his outburst, but none of them seemed angry, not even Simon, for who he was extremely sorry. Kindly as always, Izzy came to him first and hugged him while whispering: “It´s ok Alec, they´re on your side.” She was silent, but Jace stood near her, so he could listen and added: “Yes, really, we overreacted.” “So you accept me, gay and in love with him?” “Sure.” They all nodded, his friends, his second family he had himself so distanced from. “Oh god, thank you so much, I´m so sorry for everything I said.” He said contrite. “It´s ok, just, try not to kidnap our English teacher too often, I still need my graduation after all.” He winked and grabbed his stuff for the next period. Alec shook his head. “Please don´t let him feel you know about it too much. He was already shocked you caught him before I came yesterday and I don´t want you to hurt him!” He smiled, but his voice was sharp. “Of course Alec, I just wanted to make sure he doesn´t just play with you, I´m your brother and I have to protect you, right?” Alec replied the handshake he´d offered him and was relieved his best friend was on his side. Mr. Bane was in his classroom, correcting and watching his students taking place, of course especially one gorgeous student, even if he got slowly better in restraining himself from starring. Everything was so beautiful. How he put his books on the desk, brushed through his hair, laughed about one of Jace´s jokes. Magnus wanted to feel this laugh against his neck between some soft kisses and before some more rough bites. “Good morning ladies and gentleman. We´ll continue with the entry we started last period.” He said, took the chalk and started writing. His back muscles tensed when he lifted his arm and Alec could nearly see the hickey he´d left under his collar. Time flew tough during those needy looks, but it was also so quickly over when the bell rang and he had to leave him. That was how this whole goddamn month passed.////It was the night before Alec´s birthday, or better already Alec´s birthday, because Magnus couldn´t sleep. He´d really tried to do everything normally, watching their favorite TV show alone, getting ready for bed alone, laying awake near the other empty side alone, but it was Friday, their common day and he missed Alec. Shocked he´d recognized that he couldn´t do anything without him again, but Alec was with his friends in some clubs to celebrate into his birthday, so Magnus had decided to do something useful. He was sitting on the floor and wrapping a little black box in shiny paper, then decorated it with a little bow, before removing it again, because he thought it was too cheesy. The clock struck three and he tried to count the hours until Alec arrived. First he would have to cure his drunkenness, but after, he´d promised to come and spend the day with him. The week had been all stressed and restless, he needed his dose of Alec now. Church was of his opinion, he´d slowly get to know the new person of his owner and sometimes he got food from him, so it was ok. When it rang some time before four o´clock, he was just about to pour himself some wine before trying to fall asleep again, but looked still good enough to open. Nevertheless he was a little bit scared who wanted something from him this late - or this early. Magnus quickly took his glass and unlocked the door and outside in the cold night were Jace and Alec! If he hadn´t been so confused, he would have laughed. Alec was obviously totally drunk and hang half unconscious in Jace´s arms. “Uhm, hey, what are you doing he-“ He wanted to ask, but Alec fell with a cloud of alcohol haze in his arm, slipped his hands down his spine and grabbed his ass roughly while he started sucking at his neck. Magnus jumped surprised and gasped a moan at the hard touches and Jace in front of them had to hold back his giggles. “I´m sorry Mr. Bane, but I had to bring him here, he refused going home with all his power.” “I missed youuuu.” Alec mumbled and bit him playfully, still kneading his butt. He´d devoured himself after him the whole week, now he was finally here and Magnus was all his. “Ah-Alexander, stop it!” He broke his wavering boyfriend gently away from him and held him by his shoulders. Alec was so cutely disoriented, everything he could see was Magnus, even through his blurry gaze. “Hey Baby, happy birthday!” He whispered and looked into his hazel eyes, which contained his whole galaxy. Then Magnus licked over his lips and kissed him long and slowly, pulling softly at his hair. Alec brought his tongue in and sighed needy. They only stopped a few times to catch air before their lips crashed back together like strong magnets, but then Jace cleared his throat loudly and Magnus immediately stopped embarrassed. His student had watched him making out with another student. “T-thank you Mr. Herondale, get home safely.” “Call me Jace.” He winked and left. “Oh god Alexander, what are you doing here? Couldn´t wait to see me, mhh?” “Yea, because I love you, you´re my sweet pea you know?” His voice went from loud to silent uncontrollable, he drank so much, it was a wonder he could still stand on his feet. “I do.” Magnus giggled. //// “Come, take a shower, then go to bed with me.” “No, it´s my biiirthday, I wanna celebrate!” Alec pouted, but yawned. “You did the whole night and it´ll be still your birthday the next day and I´ll be also still here for your disposal! Sleeping and cuddling is a good plan for now, isn´t it?” “Yes it is.” Alec smiled and stumbled to the bathroom. “And don´t forget to brush your teeth, it tasted as if I kissed a vodka bottle!” Magnus yelled after him. Since the last weekend, Alec had his own toothbrush in his bathroom, for what he was really proud of. When he´d finished his quick shower, he crawled in boxers and with wet hair to Magnus on the mattress and snuggled up to him, making him squeal. “Alec, didn´t you blow-dry?!” “Nop. But I know you´ll love my anyways.” “Oh god, of course I do, but please rest like this.” He said and bent his head back by pushing him giggling with one hand. “And tell me about your party. What did you do beside drinking?” Magnus asked and stroked over his naked chest, he wanted to touch him every second after he had waited for so long. “Nothing special, just clubbing and drinking and then I missed you so much I forced Jace to bring me to you and he said no, I shouldn´t bother my boyfriend like this and I begged on knees because I already were somehow on the floor, don´t know how and everything was rotating and club floors are really uncomfortable and they taste disgusting and anyway then Jace brought me to you because I made really huge puppy eyes.” He jabbered and looked at him with such a love drunken gaze, as if little heart had covered his pupils and Magnus nearly was about to take a picture of this beautiful moment. Loving, he stroked the wet strains from his forehead and tangled their fingers together. “I love your bed, it´s so big, none of my hands or feet are touching the edges! Look!” Alec waved with his limbs like a little boy making snow-angles, while Magnus couldn´t stop laughing and played with the thought of making him drunk more often. “We will have lots of sex on this bed, won´t we?” Alec asked out of nowhere, or rather, out of his alcohol mind and Magnus´ eyes widened, but with a soft gaze. “We will sweetheart, when you´re ready.” “I´m super ready. We already had sex anyways.” “In your mind?” He asked chuckling. “Yes. Very often and very hard and don´t try to lie you haven´t thought about it, too. I imagined you´re really good at sex since you´re so damn sexy. Am I right?” Sober Alec would´ve never ever talked about such things. “I could agree, you adorable cutie.” “I´m noooot!” He pouted and poked Magnus´ cheeks, who looked at him as if he observed a new species, or maybe a toddler. “You are when you´re drunk.” Now Alec grinned mischievously. “Yes maybe.” Then he kissed him, much more tenderly than before. “I love you so much Magnus, doesn´t matter what anybody says or thinks, I love you more than anything else. Please tell me you won´t leave me.” “I won´t, pinky promise.” A tear escaped Alec´s eye corner, his emotions were an alcohol mixed mess. “Alexander, are you crying?” “No!” He turned away from him and quickly rubbed his eyes. “Oh come on, you just need your sleep urgently birthday boy.” Magnus spooned him from behind and placed soft kisses on his neck, spending him warmth and love until his exhausted boyfriend was asleep.//// “Arghhh…I hate myself.” Magnus woke up from the painful whimpers next to him and turned around concerned, seeing Alec crouched together on his side of the bed. “Good morning baby, are you ok?” He asked and stroked over his head, but Alec shrugged back. “D-don´t! It feels like it´s bursting!” “Oh I´m sorry, wait, I´ll bring some painkillers.” Magnus got up to search the pills in his medicine cabinet and gave them to him with a full glass of cold water. “Here, slowly.” He helped him to drink without dripping too much. “I won´t ever drink alcohol again.” “Yes of course. Do you even remember anything from last night?” Alec looked at him pensively, then clapped his hands over his mouth. “Oh god, I remember what I said. I-I really didn´t meant it like this!” “So you don´t love me? And you don´t want to have really much sex with me because I´m sexy?” Magnus giggled as Alec blushed so hard from the tension. “Gosh, of course I love you and want to and you know that! But I have to wait until the pills work.” He smiled sadly and sank sighing back in the pillows while Magnus watched him laying on his stomach with his head on his arms. “You know I was still awake yesterday when you came. Friday is our day, I couldn´t endure being alone, especially since we couldn´t meet often during the week.” “Yea, me neither. That´s why I begged Jace to bring me, alone I would sleep in a ditch somewhere now.” “Oh Jace…did he talk about me with you? I thought he was angry with me, but he looked very amused while you were making out with me as if there was no tomorrow.” “Nah, I think he really likes you, he recognizes how well you do to me.” Alec raised his hand to caress along his chin and jaw-line. “Ok I´m relieved.” Not much time passed until Alec was dozing again from the effect of the painkillers and Magnus got up to prepare their breakfast. Alec would be very hungry later and he wanted to be able to offer him whatever he wanted for his birthday. After, he was leaning against the doorframe of his sleeping room and took a photo of dormant Alec with his phone. There were so many pictures from his travels and friends from all over the world spread over his apartment, but not one of his most important travel yet. Expeditions through Brazilian jungles or climbing the highest mountains was nothing against diving into this relationship with Alec, it had been the most scaring and exciting thing he´d ever dared to do. So much adrenalin, so much joy, so much feelings only Alec could really give him, heating those parts of his heart only he could touch. Of course, sex was usually an essential part of a relationship, and under normal circumstances he would have already slept with his boyfriend, but it was not the main thing their relationship was based on and he was glad about it. He got to know this beautiful boy at an interpersonal level and he´d embraced him with so much love, his heart clenched whenever he looked at him. This pure fragile wonder he would hold forever, this was clear for him.//// Magnus stood a long time there until the food was ready, then he slide on the bed to wake him up softly, but he needn´t to. Alec already sniffled in his sleep when the delicious smell reached his nose and he opened his eyes the moment Magnus bent over him. “Oh, hey.” He muttered smiling. “Hey, do you feel better? Can you get up?” “I feel great, perfect, just really hungry.” “That´s good, come come come!” Magnus grinned and pulled him up by his arms to show him the full table in the living room. “Wow, baby, every time I think you couldn´t outdo yourself, you can!” Alec hugged him from behind and lay his head on his shoulder. “You´re an angel! A god in the kitchen!” “Not only in the kitchen.” “Of course not.” They sat down, ate and talked more. “I want to take a bath in this food!” Alec smiled and his whole face lightened up. “Our relationship is mostly about food, isn´t it?” “Yes, but no complains! Love goes through the stomach!” “Obviously!” Magnus laughed and pressed a quick kiss on his lips. “What do you want to do today beside eating? I thought, maybe we could go and watch Hamilton at Broadway? My friend Lorenzo plays Hamilton, so we could get good seats and some of my other friends come too, so they could maybe meet my boyfriend…but just quickly of course, then we´ll be alone again.” Magnus didn´t look at him, because he was afraid Alec would think his idea was stupid. It really was, Alec surely wouldn´t want to hang around with his friends at his birthday. “Wow, you have really famous friends! And I feel honored that you allow me to meet them, thank you.” “So you really want to?” “Of course, I´ve never been at Broadway before.” “Perfect. We just have to lie about where we met and maybe about your age, if that´s ok for you.” “Sure, I´m excited.” Alec took his hand and squeezed it. “Don´t be. They are all very nice and they´ll love you.” “Anyways. It´s a big deal, it kinda means that we leave our bubble and make it more or less official.” Magnus bit his lip. “And you don´t want to?” “Nono, I do, but, do you?” “Alexander, it was my idea. Don´t worry, I can tell you if I feel uncomfortable, but I didn´t yet.” He cupped his cheek and brushed his thumb over it. “I love you and I want to shout it out of the window.//// “Magnus can we please go?” Alec whined from onto the bed, but Magnus didn´t listen and just raised two shirts. “The shiny lilac one or the black and white one?” “Lilac. Gosh I didn´t know looking so hot affords so much effort.” He sighed and stepped behind him to style his hair with a quick stroke, while Magnus was about to take the gel to make his own. “No, wait, can you do it like this?” Alec softly ran his fingers through it, pulling it up and fixing it with a little hairspray. “Looks so sexy.” Magnus purred from the scratching touches and Alec´s raspy voice. “Ready now? We´ll be too late!” “Relax, Lorenzo will wait for me.” “I don´t think so.”//// The theatre was already pretty full, but one of the doormen gave them their best place tickets. “Just as I said.” Magnus smiled and winked with the tickets. “Come, Ragnor and the others are probably already inside.” He said as if Alec was the one who needed so much time. He took his hand, slipped his fingers between his ones and looked at the wonderful man next to him, how he could fit any role, teacher, club king or elegant prince. “I love you Magnus.” “Love you too Alexander.” They made their way through the crowd while Magnus told him something about the play and Lorenzo. “You´ll see, he´s an amazing actor and singer.” “Mhh, should I be jealous?” “Nooo,” Magnus chuckled. “He´s together with his boyfriend for three years now, they are going to marry in summer.” “Oh how cute.” “Yes, oh it begins.” Magnus hadn´t exaggerated, Alec liked it very much and Lorenzo was really perfect in what he did, his voice gave him goose bumps. “Thank you, it was so good!” He whispered to Magnus once the applause had stopped. “Don´t regret my proposition?” “No of course not! I-“ “Maggie!” A tall man with an irresistible, wonderful smile joined them and Alec recognized Hamilton, but without his stage makeup and in normal cloths. “Lorenzo! Great show as always!” Magnus beamed and hugged him, while Alec stood awkwardly next to them until his boyfriend took his hand and introduced them. “That´s my boyfriend Alexander.” The first time Magnus said those words. “Alec please.” He added and shook hands with him. “Hey, nice to meet you!” “Pleasure is mine, Magnus already raved from your show and he was totally right, it was amazing!” “Thank you so much! Ragnor and Cat are by the way already waiting at the exit and they really want to meet you too.” He smiled. “You know, it´s rare our Maggie has a relationship.” “I´m sorry not everybody is engaged forever like James and you. Will he come too?” Magnus wanted to know, while he hooked one arm with Alec´s and followed him outside. “No, my poor man is busy, but we will catch up a double date.” Lorenzo winked. The man, Ragnor, eyed Alec up a little suspiciously, but the woman, Cat, seemed very nice and welcomed him too.//// Actually they just wanted to say hello, but soon they were sitting together in a lounge bar. Alec had fun with Cat and Lorenzo and Magnus sat next to Ragnor. “Ok, were did you find this delicacy?” He whispered to him and lifted an eyebrow. Magnus gulped before he answered considered. “Remember when you forced me to go to the club with you? He was there too.” That wasn´t even a lie and Ragnor smiled. “So, it´s my fault?” “Yea, kinda.” “That´s cool! And how old is he? Don´t get me wrong, but he looks like a very young Greek god!” He giggled as Magnus´ expressions dropped, Ragnor had always been so direct and honest. “Twenty…one. And hands away from my boyfriend!” “Oh come on, do you really think I would put my hands on him?! I´m maybe just a little bit jealous, I didn´t expect you would crush on younger guys. My adoration.” He patted his shoulder jokingly, before Magnus could hit him. “Hey, hey, that was a compliment! I can imagine he´s very…energetic in bed.” “Shut up!” Magnus yelled so loud that the others turned around to them. “Everything ok?” Cat laughed. “Yes! Now that Ragnor is quiet, it is. But it´s also late and we should go.” Magnus said with a begging look to Alec, so he understood he really wanted to leave. “Yes, but it was really nice to meet you all, see you.” He said and left with relived Magnus. “Oh god, thank you for enduring this!” He sighed outside on the street. “Why? Your friends are so kind, I felt really comfortable.” “It´s good you didn´t talk to Ragnor. He asked about you and, well, bed stuff.” “What?” Alec laughed. “And what did you tell him?” “Well, you´re twenty one and we met in the club for the first time, nothing more.” “Ok that´s fine.” Alec wrapped an arm around his waist while walking and Magnus loved this so much. “Nevertheless I feel guilty I just made up this lies about us.” “Hey, if this year is over, we can tell them, ok? Then nothing can harm us anymore.” “Yes I know.” They arrived at the car and got in. “Driving home?” “Yes please.” Alec answered, slowly he got very, very excited again.//// As soon as Magnus had taken the first step into the apartment, Alec came after him and kissed him stormy and with so much passion, it felt like their first kiss. As if they´d waited two months just for this kiss. “Your hands are shaking.” Alec smiled panting and stroked over Magnus´ cheek so close to his. “Yours too.” Magnus smiled back when their foreheads touched. “I-I know, I´m just so excited and happy.” “Why?” “You know why.” “No, tell me.” Alec blushed, he couldn´t tell him his thoughts, even if his drunken double already did. How much he desired this handsome sexy man, how much he suffered to become one with him, but he was nervous again. He knew that he just could let himself fall and Magnus would definitely catch him and love him with everything he had, but giving in cost him more overcoming than expected. “Alexander, do you feel comfortable, I mean, with me?” “What, of course I do!” “Then why so tensed?” Magnus rubbed his back of neck tenderly, while Alec was still holding him. “You know that we don´t have to do anything today.” “I do. You know how much I hated this `waiting rule´? But I´m glad we did it, best two months of my life.” Magnus smiled slightly. “And you don´t want to destroy it?” “Nothing could destroy it. I just want to say thank you for making me happy. I…I finished my homework, your poem.” Alec said and left him for a second to pull a sealed letter out of his pocket. “It´s not mine, it´s for the school.” “No, now it is yours. Open it when you´re alone please.” “I will, thank you.” Magnus pressed the paper against his chest. “Wait, I have something for you too, it´s your birthday at least.” Magnus took the shiny box out of his jacket he´d carried it around with him the whole evening. “It´s not that special.” He said and he put it in Alec´s hand. Alec made huge eyes, when he´d unwrapped it and saw the little silver key. “I know you can´t move in with me, of course, but I want you to come over whenever you want, doesn´t matter if I´m here or not or if you´re sober or not.” “Oh my god, thank you so much. I love you so much!” “I love you too.” Magnus whispered against his lips and kissed them softly. “So much.”//// “I want to read it now.” Magnus muttered once they sat on the bed, he between Alec´s legs, facing him. They´d softly kissed their way to the mattress, but Magnus had stopped, before their hunger could tear the thin letter by accident. He turned it between his long fingers as if he would hold the most precious diamond of the world, observing the traces of the blue ink that shone slightly through the paper. “Noo, it´s too personal, I want you to do this when I´m gone, ok?” His boyfriend nodded and placed it carefully on his bedside table. “And now?” He smirked and put his hands at Alec´s tights, dangerously near his hips. “Now I want to tell you how beautiful you are and how much I love you since the first time I saw you, how you made me fall for you with one wink, but I think you already know.” “Nevertheless you can´t tell me too often and I think you can´t hear too often that I love you too.” Magnus answered and leaned forward to kiss him, it just felt so damn right. As soon as he´d let his tongue is, Alec´s chest rose and sank heavier and faster. “Gosh Alec, sweetheart, would you please relax? You weren´t so excited the last time!” “I know.” Alec admitted embarrassed and covered his red face with a pillow. “Hey, don´t get me wrong, it´s nothing bad, I just want to make sure it´s not because I do something wrong.” Magnus was seriously worried two months weren´t enough for him and he would of course wait, but Alec had to tell him. “No, you only do good things to me, it´s just…I´m the problem, but it´s dumb.” “Tell me Alexander.” Magnus looked concerned. “I desire you with my whole body, I´m hungry, I want to get fucked by you so bad, but…but I´m afraid it hurts, last time it really did.” Magnus couldn´t believe what he´d heard, somebody had dared to hurt his love. “W-why? Didn´t he prepare you?” “N-no. He just…” His voice broke. “But I know it´s stupid to think about this now, since you were always so gentle and loving with me.”//// “Alexander, it´s surely not `stupid´, why haven´t you told me before? I would have done so many things different if I knew!” Magnus was still a little shocked, he´d never expected Alec had gone through something like this, he felt so sorry for him and was fucking angry with that other guy. “I know, but I don´t want to make a big deal out of it.” “It is already a big deal! Sex is something so intimate, you´re vulnerable and defenseless in this moments, it´s about trust and care and joy for both sides!” “I know you think like this, it´s one of the things I love about you. Magnus, you´re my save place, I trust you with my heart, with my body. Please take me.” “Are you sure?” Manus had taken his hand and tangled their fingers together. “Yes, completely sure, I´m glad I could tell you.” “Me too.” He answered and kissed him deeply, with long stops between each touch, filled with gasps and smiles. “Can, can I undress you?” Alec nodded and let Magnus crawl on his lap so he could take his sweatshirt and pull it over his head. He looked proud at Alec´s naked chest, as if it was his achievement. “You look so damn good.” Magnus touched his hairy chest with his fingertips for pushing him down in the silky sheets and added: “You´re an angel.” Slowly he unbuttoned his own shirt while moving his hips slightly against Alec´s and grinning at him. “I´ll make you feel good, you´ll see angel.” His voice was unusual husky. “I have no doubts.”Alec whispered and licked his lips, before he dragged him down next to him on the mattress, he wanted to lay entwined with him, as close as possible. Magnus traced his kisses back to the fated marks on his neck to renew them and his fingers to Alec´s belt at the same time. “Am I allowed to?” “You are.” Alec watched him unbuckle it and how he slipped his hands in his trousers. Magnus´ cold skin on his down there let his bulge grow and his moans increase. “Yours too please, take them off.” “With pleasure.” Magnus answered and got rid of them in less than a second. His kisses got sloppier, as if the water ran in his mouth from the hunger. “Seems like your boxers confine you really much.”// // He bit and sucked and his tongue drew circles over his upper body, together with his hands that ghosted over his rips, abs and waist. Alec moaned and melted like wax under them, his own hands buried in the blanket on which they were resting. “W-well maybe you should help me take them off, then.” Alec gained confidence, he just had to make himself clear that he was there where he wanted to be for so long. Magnus was his, and he was Magnus´, no insecurities, nothing to worry about. His boyfriend freed him from his last piece of clothing and Alec felt comfortable, face to face with Magnus next to him. “Feel good?” Magnus´ hand lay on his hip, his thumb brushed softly over the heated skin, sending shivers through him, only because of this small touch. “Very good.” Alec replied, caressed Magnus´ lower lip softly with his fingers and smiled as Magnus licked over the tips playfully. “Love you.” “Love you too. Allowed to go further?” “Yes please.” Magnus turned around and opened his bedside table to take a little bottle and Alec bit his lips, but smiled. “Relax, everything´s ok.” He kissed Alec´s cheek, then down until he´d reached his tights and could leave his bites there, but avoided his hard cock to tease. “Magnus…further please.” “Ok.” He came up again. “Put your leg here.” Magnus gently took his upper leg and placed it around his own hip, so he was a little on top of him and Magnus had better access to his entrance. “I´ll take this,” He showed him the liquid. “And prepare you properly. The hurt will quickly fade away, I promise. Look at my eyes, tell me at any moment if you want to stop.” He squeezed some lube on his fingers and started kissing him again, while sliding to his entrance. Alec flinched a little when he´d found it and the liquid touched him, but much more of pleasure than of fear. “Look at me, kiss me.” Magnus whispered and stroked his messy hair from his forehead with his free hand, before he pushed his index finger carefully in and watched his reaction. Because Alec only gasped and tensed his leg to drag himself closer to Magnus to get more, he added another finger and scissored them a little, he was so tight. Alec clenched his jaw and leaned his head against his chest. He couldn´t stop moaning anymore and wanted to touch his dick to soothe the little pain, but Magnus held his arm back and did it himself. If Alec needed it so bad, he wanted to be the one who helped him, he would be the one who satisfied him completely. Proudly he recognized how lost Alec already was. “Do I hurt you? Alexander tell me.” “You d-don´t. Continue harder please, I´m really fine.” Alec kissed his skin there were he´d buried his face, or at least he tried as Magnus´ third finger followed and stretched him more roughly. “Like this?” “Nghh…yes! But I-I´ll come!” “You won´t until I want to, I know what I´m doing.” The imperious shade in Magnus´ voice, he played Alec like a violin, just as tender but determined. He was still the teacher, doing everything for his special student´s well-being.//// “Alexander?” Magnus asked and twisted his fingers inside him, making it intentionally impossible for him to say only one correct word, it was too easy. “Mhhg?” “How do you want it? From the front?” Alec´s panting increased with every curl and every firm stroke up his dick. “Or slammed from behind?” Magnus whispered seductively grinning in his ear and pushed hardly in to show him how it would feel like, he knew he was ready now, beside his own hand slowly started to hurt. “Behind.” Alec gasped drowning in his touches. “Then you have to move.” He wanted to remove his fingers, but Alec caught his arm. “B-but it feels so good.” “Guess what? It will even feel better.” Magnus kissed his swollen wet lips and left the embrace of his legs to take off his boxers, he was not less hard, quit the opposite, he needed him as well. Quickly he sat up to stroke more lube on his own cock what made him moaning slightly, while Alec turned on his stomach and watched him with huge needy eyes. “I want you inside me.” His breathing was irregular and his mind allowed nothing else than seeing or thinking about Magnus anymore. “I´ve not finished yet.” He took more lube. “I don´t care, you´ve prepared me really well, I can feel it. Please Magnus!” “At your own risk? I´m joking, I know you´re ready love.” He placed himself behind him, his member touched Alec´s lower back and made him shuddering when he bent down and kissed his neck and shoulders until he was relaxed again. “I love you. Every edge of your heart. Every tone of your voice. Every centimeter of your skin.” He groaned, interrupted by deep kisses, Alec would be totally lilac dotted after. Finally Magnus kneeled between his parted legs and pulled his hips up a bit, so they were in front of his erected cock. Alec hugged a pillow and closed his eyes, he knew what was about to come, he begged for it. “Ready?” “Yes.” First Magnus took Alec´s dick in his hand, to give him pleasure from the beginning, then he pushed in piece by piece. “Arhh, M-Magnus!” If Magnus hadn´t hold him up, he would already collapse, but so he was able to thrust more in and feel the muscle rings around him. “Holy…you´re so thick.” “Like it?” “God yes!” He clenched like hell, Magnus had to concentrate to go on, it felt so damn satisfying. Alec whimpered immediate when he felt his sweet spot hit and Magnus was still not completely in yet. “Faster!” He moved his butt against Magnus´ hip to get more, but he stopped him by grabbing his waist. “Hey, I have the control.” “P-please?” “That´s better.” Magnus smirked and gave pleasure to the weak mess in front of him, making him cry and moan so loudly, he hoped the neighbors couldn´t hear him. They were one, literally connected through lust and love with every thrust more and more. Magnus varied the space constantly, making it impossible for Alec to get used to it, whereby new waves of satisfaction overrun him again and again, he´d been right, he knew exactly what he was doing. Alec twitched hard when he came, whereupon his entrance cramped, let Magnus´ lose it and reach his climax too. He moaned shameless, not able to restrain himself anymore. “I love you Alexander, I love you so much.” He pulled carefully out and fell limp beneath him on the bed. The whole room smelled like passion and sex and Alec was still shuddering. “You ok?” Magnus touched his beautiful lips and felt his warm breath. “Hope I didn´t mess you up.” “Certainly not.” Alec answered exhausted. “Just, my back hurts.” “Oh, pour baby.” Softly he roamed his hands down his spine./////“Is your back the only thing that hurts?” “I don´t know. But it´s ok, I won´t move anyways.” He smiled at Magnus, still clutching the pillow and laying on his stomach. “You have to get up and cleaned while I change the sheets. Look at the mess we´ve made.” “I´m glad we made it. I feel so high, as if I smoked something really heavy, but it´s only you.” “You say this as if it is a bad thing.” “Noo, nonono, you´re the best thing that ever happened to me!” Alec smooched a kiss on his lips. “My beloved teacher.” “You´re still cheeky, even after I´ve wrecked you! But I feel pervert calling you my student after we had sex.” Magnus giggled. “Why? It´s quite practical, we have our own kink without even trying. Others buy costumes and play roles for it, do you know how many porn movies there are about our situation?” “Oh god, shut up Alec!” Magnus boxed him, but Alec grabbed his arm and pulled him into the next kiss, sticky, sloppy and overflowing with love. “Imagine, we could watch them all and compare.” “Shut up, if you try to seduce me, it doesn´t work!” “Oh come on, I´ve seduced you with our first kiss.” Alec´s voice changed from joking to honest. For a long time he just looked at Magnus´ dark brown eyes and tried to count the little gold particles in it. “You did.” He answered and snuggled closer. “So, are you really weak for older, teacher-like guys?” Magnus wanted to sound casual, but Alec could hear the insecurity and was immediately sorry. “Hey, I´m weak for you, Magnus. Only for you, just as for our gorgeous sex.” “You´re mine?” “Yes and you know that!” “I do.” Magnus smiled and sat slowly up. “Would you move if I come with you and clean you myself?” “Definitely! What have I done to deserve this?” Alec grinned and got up. “Well, it´s still your birthday, this day is completely about you.” //// Alec´s moan was meanwhile like a melody in Magnus´ ears, music he listened to constantly. Right now he did, because Alec stood under the shower together with him and rested with his head on his shoulder, while Magnus cleaned him gently with a soft sponge, paying much attention to his sensitive spots. “You do so well, god why are you so good at this…” Alec murmured and then flinched and held cramping onto him as he came a little unexpected for the second time. “I´m sorry.” He buried his face in his neck. “Alexander, don´t be embarrassed just because you feel good! You´re allowed to feel good with me, I want you to!” Magnus smiled and fondled his neck. It was so hot and steamy and even if the shower wasn´t that little, they stuck together, the water above them. Alexander broke away from him, looked at his face and laughed. “Hey, what´s so funny?” He asked. “Your eyeliner ran down, you look like a cute panda.” Alec giggled and softly wiped the black stains away, then kissed his eyelids and Magnus melted. He remembered the time he would have never believed he will be able to touch him like this. “I love you.” “I love you more.” “Impossible.” Alec whispered, he hugged him so closely, there was not a single millimeter between them anymore, no space for water or air, only their hearts throbbing against each other. “I want to fall asleep in your arms…again.” Magnus muttered. “Or hold you while you do in mine, it´s your birthday after all.” “Only for a few more minutes, then it´s midnight.” “That does not stop me from caring for you.” They left the bathroom, renewed the sheets and put some sweatpants on, even if it was not really necessary, because they felt completely comfortable being naked around each other. “Do you already know know after he finished kissing his lips a hundred times. “Well, I know what I am supposed to do. Working in my father´s company.” “And what do you really want?” “Actually I was thinking about becoming a teacher, so I can spend as much time as possible with you.” Alec giggled. // // “Really? Then I have to warn you, some students are really cocky.” Magnus kissed him, he couldn´t get enough of him warm, welcoming lips. “And sexy. You won´t be able to hold back, even I fell for one.” “Nahh, I would be more aware of those beautiful, gorgeous teachers. Luckily I can call one mine.” Alec replied and put more kisses on Magnus´ neck. “Well, I think I want to explore the world before I start the serious working life. My parents dragged Izzy and me to endless business trips, but they always locked us in the hotel, so I saw nothing from the culture and so on.” “That´s sad, the world is wonderful, you talk to an experienced traveler.” Magnus said with a look at the photos in his sleeping room. “Well that´s good because I will need a guide if I travel too.” “Really?” “Yes, someone has to show me everything…and we could meet your parents.” “Oh I don´t know if that´s a good idea.” Magnus laughed. “Why? Are they as strict as mine?” Alec was a little worried. “No, quite the opposite. They´re super laid back and adventurous, more like hippies, they will love our love story, they will ask you a hundred questions and won´t let you go until you answered all of them, very exhausting.” “No, Magnus that sounds so cute, I have absolute no problem with it, especially because I think we can´t ever tell my parents how we exactly met. Do you have pics of them?” Magnus nodded and gave him some. Alec was fascinated by the beauty of his Asian mother, she had the same gorgeous eyes as Magnus and also long black hair. His father looked very soft and kind, definitely not like Alec´s, and he held the woman tightly. He could imagine really well how they travelled together with Magnus. “They look so lovely. Don´t you miss them?” “Very much, I love them. But I also love my steady apartment and my job and Church, I can´t always be on the run like they are.” “Yea, I understand. But we will definitely visit them when I´ve finished school.” “I can´t wait, I want to show you so much!” Magnus hugged his boyfriend happily, there were so many things to experience together, everything was in front of them. Magnus felt loved and complete, Alec was what he´d always wished for. //// No need to describe how great this weekend was. Alec could be with Magnus the whole time, could talk to him, could come and hug him whenever he needed his presence, could slowly get used to this feeling of pure luck. It just felt more intimate, now, after they had had sex and of course it wasn´t the only time they did it on this weekend. The good bye got even harder, just like every good bye when they had to go back and play their real life roles until they could see each other and behave like the lovers they were again. “Hey brother.” Izzy sat on the sofa and watched TV when Alec came home on this Sunday. “Hey. Parents at home?” “Nop. Come here, spend some time with your sister!” Alec knew she only wanted to ask him out, but he was so happy, he didn´t mind. “And…how was your weekend? I…uhmm…didn´t see you after the party anymore.” She asked as casual as possible. “Oh come on Iz!” He laughed. “Yes we did it, pleased?” She squeaked excited and surprised that Alec was so open. “Oh my god, really!? How was it?” The TV show didn´t matter anymore. “Izzy, you´re my sister!” “Yes and he is your teacher, that´s no excuse!” He sighed. “Well, I…I love him and of course it was the best thing I´ve ever experienced. He just feels what I want, without words. Do you know how it is like, when you realize you didn´t really…do `it´ right? After you have the new one to compare?” He blushed a little. “I think I can imagine.” She smiled about her brother´s dreamy gaze. “So you liked your birthday present?” “Very much. And he also got me this.” Alec showed her the light silvery key he was wearing on one of Magnus´ thinner necklaces under his shirt. “For his apartment?” “Yes, even if I can´t move in yet.” “Oh Alec that´s a huge step!” “Yes, I know, but it doesn´t feel so, you know? More as if we´re just meant to be to stay together.” “Wow, I´m so happy for you Alec, that sounds so sweet and perfect. Can´t wait meeting him!” Izzy made her puppy eyes, the one she´d already made when she´d wanted the last piece of chocolate as a kid. “Won´t that be awkward?” “No, he´s not my teacher, only Jace´s and yours. But…er…don´t tell him I said he would have a pretty ass the first time I saw him.” “Why? He really has!” Alec winked joking.//// “You're in each thought I have, and every breath I take. My feelings are growing stronger   
with every move I make.” Magnus was sitting at his bed and held the first paper in his trembling hands, the second lay on the mattress in front of him. “The sound of your voice is music to my ear, so soft, sweet, and clear. The kiss from your lips words can not explain, it takes away my worries, pain.” `Oh Alexander´ Magnus thought, while his gaze slid over the lines. `Lovely, precious Alexander´ “You're the first thing I think of, each morning when I rise. You're the last thing I think of each night when I close my eyes.” The first tear ran over his cheek, dropped on the ink and Magnus cursed ashamed when the wetness smudged it a bit. “The caress of your hand sends shivers down my spine, every day I thank you´re mine. The sight of your lovely face takes away all my fears, you're the one I want to love through out the years.” He couldn´t believe someone wrote this only for his eyes, that someone put effort in a poem only to make him happy. “For an eternity I want to spend in your arms, everyday graced by your beauty and charms.” Magnus tried to dry his eyes, but it didn´t work. “I want to prove I love you, but that's the hardest part. So, I'm giving all I have to give, to you... I give my heart.” – It´s cheesy, but that´s what you do to me, making me cheesy and cute and soft and the worst thing is, I don´t even have a problem with it. I love what you do to me, to my thoughts, I love you Magnus Bane. He didn´t know if he should smile or cry, he just wanted to see Alec and fell into his arms and thank him a hundred times, but he was unconscious what to do. Alec had left a few minutes before, he´d immediately ran to his bedside table to open the letter and now he preferable wanted to make him coming back. But he would just sob into the phone if he called him now. But he wanted. God, why had Alec to torture him like this? >>Can u come earlier to school tomorrow?<< >>Sure love, did something happen?<< >>Nono just want to see you.<< >>Ok meet u at ur classroom. Miss u<< >>Miss u too<< ///// Of course Alec was nearly half an hour too early at school, because he was a little worried. They would see each other anyways and they even started spending the afternoon together if it was possible, so why had Magnus texted him additionally? Alec hoped it was nothing serious. First, Magnus seemed normal and his eyes lightened up when he saw him, but then they got watery and their beautiful color blurred. “Hey, hey Magnus, what´s wrong?” Alec immediately took him in his arms and let him sob into his shoulder. “Please talk to me, don´t scare me like his.” He whispered and caressed his back of neck to calm him down. “I-I´m sorry, I just read your letter yesterday.” “What?” Alec took his wet face softly into his hands and looked concerned at his eyes. “And that´s why you´re sad?” “No silly, that´s why I´m touched. It was so beautiful, I, I can´t believe you did this for me.” “So you really like it? I was so unsure.” “Of course I like it! God, Alexander, nobody ever did such a thing for me, nobody put really effort into a relationship with me. Thank you so much. It´s so beautiful and so thoughtful, I don´t know what to say.” “You don´t have to say anything. I love you. But please stop crying, I can´t endure this.” Alec smiled a little helpless before their lips met, Magnus´ taste, his smell, was home for him. His rips under Alec´s fingers, his chest that rose and sank relaxed against his own. “Are you ok again?” “Yes. You really mess up my feelings Alexander.” “Now you know how I feel every time you look into my eyes.” “Oh stop being so lovely, I´ll cry again.” Magnus kissed him back and tugged playfully at his lips, Alec felt he wanted more. It happened not often that Magnus was really obviously needy, but now was such a moment, the emotional sensitivity made him so. At this point, separating from Alec and his protective arms was his worst nightmare. He pressed their bodies together and held tightly at his neck, while sharing long, intense kisses. “Love, are you horny?” “No, definitely not.”///// “You know that we can´t here, o-on your desk or somewhere?!” “Oh come on, since when are you the responsible one?” Magnus´ lips explored his strong neck, further and further, while he pushed him against the door of the classroom. First Alec was too surprised and amazed to react and even let escape a little moan, but then he pulled himself together and stopped his pouting boyfriend. “Magnus, you have no idea how much I like this side on you, oh god I´m suffering to take you right now on your desk, but we can´t! We shouldn´t start being careless right now.” “You…want to take…me?” “May…be?” Alec bit his lip and avoided his gaze, once again his mouth had been faster than his brain. “I-I mean if it´s ok for you-“ “Oh Alexander, I would love to, right now or tomorrow or in two months, main thing we do, I really, really want to.” Magnus beamed giggling and looked up to Alec who was totally out of breath. “I know we can´t have sex in my classroom, but you were close to give in, weren´t you?” He smirked. “Oh god, I hate you!” “No you don´t. And I didn´t lie, it will be the first thing we do when we come home!” Magnus brushed with his lips over his cheek. “Our home?” “Yes, ours.” He replied and kissed him deeply and loving. “Hey, Al- oops, I´m sorry, I´m coming in now!” Both shrugged to death and immediately let go of each other when Izzy entered the room—with Alec´s backpack in her hands. “You forgot this when you rushed out of the house this morning, so I decided to come earlier too. Hey, I´m Izzy.” She explained her arrival. “Hey, Magnus.” Magnus said and took Alec´s hand again. “Alexander has already told me a lot about you, nice to meet you finally.” “Well, my brother was always a little quiet about you.” Izzy winked and Alec wanted to disappear. “I really hope we´ll get to know each other sometime, but I have to go now, See you!” “Wow, err…yes, that was my sister. I´m sorry.” “As an only child I enjoy such things.” Magnus smiled. “But you should really leave now, too, school starts soon.” “Can I directly go to your apartment and wait there until you are free too?” “Of course, you have a key, you can stay there whenever you want Baby.” //// Magnus had a really long all-teachers-meeting, so Alec filled the waiting time with making diner for them until he came. Meanwhile they´d had a few cooking dates and Alec knew what his love liked best and how to make it by now. Soon the whole flat smelled delicious and Magnus stood still and enjoyed it a few seconds when he entered the apartment. “Hey Baby, welcome home. What are you doing there? Come here!” Alec shouted from the kitchen. “I hope it´s ok I used things from your fridge.” “Alec when will you understand it´s our fridge? And our apartment.” Magnus chuckled and inhaled more of the smell from the pots. “I just feel bad you´re paying the most.” “That´s just normal, you have no job, you go to school love! And it´s not as if I would need money, ok?” Alec nodded and gave him a kiss. “Beside I could get used to being welcomed like this.” Magnus smiled and wrapped his arms from behind around his waist. “You haven´t tasted yet.” Alec took a spoon and fed him carefully. “Mhhh perfect. You´ve learned really well.” “Thank you. I love you, I want to make you feel good today.” “You do, I want to eat more now.” Magnus kissed him again, then leaned his head back and moaned. “Oh god, I think I hurt my back, sitting the whole time on those uncomfortable chairs.” “Oh my pour man, wanna get a back massage later?” “Uhh I´m dreaming!” Magnus cheered and took two plates and glasses to place them on the table in the living room. “So how was the conference, very exhausting?” Alec asked once they were eating. “Very boring, we´re already discussing the exams for the end of the school year. Aldertree is a pain in the ass.” Alec nearly spat his water because of giggling, hearing a teacher saying this. “So you teachers don´t like him too?” “No! Seriously, who likes him?! We have really good insiders about him.” “About students too?” “Yea, you´re `the hot one´, for example.” Magnus answered cockily. “Nahh, could be worse, but hopefully, you´re not jealous then.” “Honestly I am a little.” He answered feigned upset and took the last sip from his wine. “So you want me to prove again I´m totally yours?” Alec lifted an eyebrow and smiled. His boyfriend nodded excited grinning, so he took his hand and pulled him to the bedroom. “Ok, please don´t move, let me do the work.” Alec stood in front of him and made his most adorable face while unbuttoning his white shirt. “Am I allowed to move if I want to kiss you?” “No. You tell me and I will kiss you.” He freed him from his open shirt and licked his lips starring at this caramel skin, so smooth, so silky. Gently he put a hand at his chest and caressed down, over his ribs, his abs, savoring every little curve and muscle. “You´re beautiful, so handsome.” Alec loved he could make him smile, just with a few little words. “Would you please take of your sweater too?” “Sure.” He let it drop on the floor and soon their pants followed, so both were just in boxers. “Please lay down on your stomach, let me see your gorgeous tattoo.” Alec pleaded, came after him and sat carefully down on his butt. Magnus purred slightly. “Without underwear Alexander.” “Be patient, before we´ll do something against your tenseness.” First Alec followed the ink lines with his fingertips, then he used his whole palm and exerted slowly more pressure next to his spine. Magnus pressed his face into a pillow and moaned happily. “Mhhh….feels so good…harder please.” “Sure…even if I didn’t expect to hear this so early this night.” Alec smirked.//// Magnus flinched a little when Alec touched a hurting spot, so he slowed down his movements and loosened the knot step by step. “Oh god, can I please have this every day? Morning and evening?” “Every time you want.” Alec bent down and placed his lips on his shoulders and neck, as softly as possible, whereby his crotch rubbed on Magnus´ lower back. Whether intentionally or not was not apparent, but Magnus couldn´t endure all this teasing, someone moving on him and giving him burning touches without going further. “Alexander…I´m really very relaxed now. Can I please turn around and kiss you finally?” “Yes.” Alec moved up a bit to let him lay down on his back, then he quickly caught his lips and got lost in them. “Your lips…” Alec panted between two kisses. “What is with them?” “They´re gorgeous, so soft, so delicious.” “Oh you´re so adorable.” Magnus whispered and rumpled his raven hair. “Even if you´re really sexy right now and I really want you to fuck me.” “Oh dirty man.” He nuzzled into his neck while biting there and refreshing the marks. His hot tongue drew circles, he was hungry and excited to be top, but first he wanted to tease him long and deeply. Magnus´ nipples were already hard when he started paying attention to them, nevertheless he flinched and moaned feeling Alec licking them. “Sensitive there?” “Oh c-come on mhhh…you know that.” “I do. And I´m using it against you.” He continued caressing them, while hooking one hand into his boxers and dragging them down, then he eyed his beautiful boyfriend up. “Hey, don´t stare, that´s impolite.” Magnus chuckled embarrassed. “I´m sorry my love.” Alec kissed his lips again. “I´m just so happy I´m allowed to see you like this, everything of your overwhelming beauty.” “Thank you. Do…do you want to prepare me? You know lube is in that drawer there.” “Yes, if you allow. You turn me so on, I´m not able to hold back much longer.” He growled into his ear, then took the bottle. “Tell me to stop if you´re not ok with my actions.” “Don´t worry, I trust you. Kiss me before you start.” Alec met his tongue while closing his eyes, Magnus´ warmth was everything he needed to feel. Gingerly, he slipped his fingers with the liquid to his entrance and rubbed it gently a bit, controlling if Magnus liked it. His teacher had a slight smile on his face and his eyes still closed to concentrate completely on Alec, but his breathing quickened. Magnus´ teeth clenched and he whimpered something in Alec´s chest when he inserted the first finger.//// “Feels good love?” Alec was still bent over him and Magnus parted his legs more. “Yea, go on, more please.” Gladly Alec pushed another finger in and moved them a bit, he definitely didn´t want to hurt him, but Magnus was no virgin. He appreciated Alec´s loving care and attention really much, but he need more. “Baby, I´m ok, I want it rougher.” “I can´t hurt you.” “I don´t ask for hurt, love, I give you the permission to do everything you want, you don´t have to be thoughtful because of me.” “Ok, understood, your wishes are my order.” Alec smiled and twisted his fingers just as Magnus did, it caused the same results, he shrugged and moaned loudly, his member was already twitching. “Oh yes you totally g-got it.” Alec kissed him and it became a mess, because Magnus had to stop and catch his breath whenever Alec touched the right spot. Of course he did that as often as possible, he loved those little sensual whines, that escaped from Magnus´ lips. “Are you ready now?” He licked over his swollen lips. “Y-yes.” Magnus answered, whereupon Alec slipped down and kissed and bit on his inner tights to give him the final tease. Finally he got rid of his boxers and placed himself between his legs, the view of sweaty Magnus beneath him was delicious. “C-come here, please.” Magnus raised his arms and welcomed him in them, while Alec dragged his hips up a bit and then entered him slowly, but without giving him a break until he was completely in. Magnus felt so good clenching around him, he made not much noise, but Alec felt his nails scratching over his broad back. “I´m sorry, I´m so sorry.” He whimpered and tried to let go of his skin, but failed, he needed something to hold on when new waves of pleasure overcame him. “No, it´s fine, let your hands where they are.” Alec panted, he didn´t want to admit yet that the light pain drove him additionally wild. “I´ll move now, ok?” Magnus nodded and moaned into his mouth, when he started rolling his hips against him. Alec recognized, it was much better looking deeply into his gorgeous eyes while loving him, his pleasured distorted face was as cute as arousing. “Oh god yes, faster.” Alec followed with short quick trusting and constantly hitting his prostate. He could let go, got lost and released his passion and ardor. He´d never believed he would find someone that belonged to him the way Magnus did, that he would find a rhythm with someone the way he did with him. “A-Alexander, I´m, I´m-“ “Really?” “Yea.” Magnus gasped. “That´s great, me too.” Alec replied and took his cock to let him cum as perfectly as possible. Not much time after, Alec had his orgasm only a few moments before Magnus collapsed too. “Wait, don´t pull out yet, stay like this a little longer.” Magnus whispered and kissed Alec on top of him sloppily. “You´re wonderful baby, I love you so much.” “Love you too.” Alec melted into his lips. “So you like being bottom as well?” “Yes. I go both ways, in love and in sex.” He answered and flinched when Alec broke gently away from him. “But I´ll be honest, it´s been a while since I was bottom the last time. Since I had my last relationship in general. That´s why I was so confused when I lost my heart to you so easily.” Magnus said and snuggled up to him. “You caught me.” “And I´ll never let you go.” //// “I´m so so sorry for this, I don´t know what went into me.” Magnus whispered embarrassed and carefully touched the red strains on Alec´s back, caused by his nails. They were much deeper than expected. He was laying behind him, cuddling up to him, because he was too lazy to get cleaned. “Oh I know what went into you.” He giggled and turned around. “But I like it.” “What?” Alec blushed but continued: “I like it when you don´t restrain yourself and show me how much you desire me. I like getting marked by my boyfriend and remembered every time I look at them.” Magnus eyes widened, but he brushed lovingly over Alec´s red cheeks and smiled biting his lips. “Is it weird that I get really horny by your talking? It sounds so hot.” Alec grinned and trailed his fingers down his upper body, back to his cock. “So you wanna cum again? Should we go for the second round?” He softly touched the tip, looking seductive into his eyes, before he kissed him teasing on his peachy lips. “Yea. Remember making out in the shower? Before your birthday? Wanna continue, bringing it on the next level? I could show you some very nice positions…” “Oh god, what are you waiting for?” Alec asked excited and jumped up, what had he done to deserve such an amazing man? //// “I think now you really wrecked me.” Alec tottered, dressed in fresh chilling cloths, out of the bathroom and fell in the sheets Magnus had already renewed. “Oh pour baby.” He sat down next to him and stroked over his forehead. “You´re really the most perfect human being I´ve ever met.” “Oh come here.” He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him down on the mattress, while fondling through his black hair. “I can´t believe this is just a normal Monday night.” “Yea, and tomorrow I have to work and you have to study again.” “No, don´t talk about it, be quiet, please.” Alec muttered and sealed his mouth with kisses. “I´m looking forward the time there will only be you and me, without others we have to hide from.” “Yes, we will discover the world and have sex at every continent.” Alec giggled smirking and Magnus joined his laughing. “Gosh, you´re terrible!” He kissed him again and again all over, until his stomach nearly burst from all the butterflies in it. “We should sleep now Alexander, tomorrow is another long day.” “I hope I´ll dream of you.” ///// Alec woke up first, scrunched together in Magnus´ arms, best feeling he ever had. His boyfriend´s face was so close near his, he breathed calmly against Alec´s lips and mumbled something from time to time. So cute, so vulnerable, it touched Alec how much Magnus trusted him, he was the only one who was allowed to keep such a precious treasure, his love. “Hey Baby,” Alec kissed his cheek. “It´s a wonderful sunny spring morning.” Manus blinked disoriented, then smiled dreamy when he saw Alec, god how he loved this smile. “Alexander…” He slowly came to his self. “Oh, I´m so sorry, I´m squeezing you to death.” “No, don´t let go of me, hug me tighter.” Alec pleased and snuggled onto him. “You´re always so cuddly when you wake up. I love it, finally I have someone I don´t bother with my clinginess.” “You could never bother me. Beside I´m clingy too, so we compensate each other.” “You´re the first one who tells me this.” He whispered while caressing his neck, but Alec turned to him and cupped his face as softly as possible. “That´s because I love you Magnus, because I gave you my heart, because I will stay with you as long as you want me.” “But I will want you forever, I´ve never been so happy in my whole life.” “That´s great because I will love you forever.” Alec promised smiling and he´d never been so totally honest with anything he said. He was eighteen, he went to school, he knew nothing about life or what was going to happen after his final exams, his whole future was unsettled and open in front of him. Everything was just about to start, so many things that were still in the darkness, so many things to worry about. But he was not alone anymore, Alec was young and inexperienced, but he had Magnus stuck to his side, his man, his love, the other half of his soul. With him, everything would be carefree and filled with love and joy, with him, Alec would always have someone to hold onto when things got complicated. And things did, the first time when Alec had to pass his finals. It was complicated and heavy and Alec collapsed more than once while learning, so luckily his boyfriend was there and supported him with everything he had. The day he got his results and the confirmation he´d finished well, was the day the couple packed its things and left the US at the same evening. They´d suffered to be free, they´d suffered to escape and run away together, so Magnus took a year of from his job, brought Church to Lorenzo and took the next flight with his boyfriend. First, they of course visited Magnus´ parents, who were living in Cape Town by this time. They´d video chatted before and Alec was always overwhelmed by their kindness and love, preferably he would have never left them, but their desire to discover the world was too big. Soon, Magnus extended the year, so they had more time to see everything, all the places Magnus remembered from his travel childhood, but also new ones where they made their own memories. They continued their journey until everything got complicated again when Alec received the message his father got terminally ill. Of course they´d left Australia immediately and Alec spent his last days with Robert, showing him his happy life with Magnus and explaining why he´d gone so suddenly. Under tears, he told him everything, their love story, their life together, even where they met and then he lay crying in Magnus´ arms when his father took his last breath. It was a hard time after. Robert had been smiling at the end and he had passed away in peace, relived his son had found luck and accepting him, but Alec had blamed himself for staying away from his family for so long. Magnus couldn´t help him right after, he was stuck in his sadness, but step by step he convinced him that there was nothing to feel guilty for. They´d just lived their life and did what they wanted, that was their right. Nevertheless Alec had to care for the family company now and Magnus got his teacher job back, so everything settled down a little bit, but it got not less exciting or loving. As soon as Alec had earned enough money from his new work, they bought a bigger apartment and moved their trips to the holidays. They recognized, they could have everything, traveling and a steady home, as long as they were together, that was always the main thing. Nonetheless, Magnus´ proposing to Alec was a huge surprise for him. Not because he didn´t know about Magnus´ love for him, but because it always had been settled for him that they would stay together until the end. Magnus did it at the bench in the central park, where they´d sit at their first date, but this time it was a warm summer night. One second, they were talking about something irrelevant, but the next, Magnus was on his knees and reached a pure golden ring to him. Alec was shivering and crying immediately and he said `yes´ a hundred times, just in case Magnus didn´t understand the first ninety nine. It was another of the happiest moments in their lives, just as the wedding and the honeymoon after, days and weeks they would tell their adopted children and many grandchildren about. They were known among their friends and family for their story and their endless tales about the exciting travels around the world. You could see the sparks in their eyes when they showed the tons of photos, spread over the house they had bought later, or when Alec tried to remember exactly which of Magnus´ back tattoo pieces was from which continent. Their whole story had been a huge travel, but until the end, nothing had changed. Their love while playing with their grandchildren was as strong and powerful as it had been in the library, where Magnus had kissed Alexander, his crush, his boyfriend, his fiancé, his husband, his love, for the very first time. //// THE END ////  
Why am I crying, is there a reason for? It scares me to end this story, because so many of you wonderful people followed me because of it and I´m afraid you´ll be disappointed. But it was just the right point to end it. Their story is told, it wouldn´t be fair to the characters and to you to just continue to continue and gain likes. The quality would fade and you would recognize. The story was great, I loved it and I will miss it too. If you found me because of the teacher ff, then I hope you´ll stay here and keep accompany me through the next stories. I say it often, but I still can´t thank you enough for everything you give me. I love you guys. Thanks for reading.  
(Ok wow long after speak)


End file.
